Saiyajins VS Tsufurujins
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Todos sabemos que los Saiyajins lucharon contra los tsufurijins para quedarse con su planeta. Pero no sabemos exactamente como paso. Esta es la loca historia producto de mi imaginación, en la cual se describe lo que se me ocurrió.
1. El ultimátum

**Hola**

**Esta es mi primera historia, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Elegí este día para publicar mi historia ya que donde vivo (o sea México) se celebra el "Día de muertos", y como la "Diosa de la muerte" decidí hacer mi primera aparición.**

Como ya mencioné en mi perfil me gustan las historias de los saiyajins donde no todo sean batallas y purgar planetas. Creo que al igual que los seres humanos a pesar de su carácter violento ellos podían tener sueños y aspiraciones no tan propias de su raza.

* * *

Se supone que el planeta Vegita poseía una gravedad 10 veces más fuerte comparándola con la Tierra. Lo cual nos haría suponer que los tsufurujins eran algo fuertes, tal vez no tan fuertes como los saiyajins pero en definitiva más fuertes que los humanos.

Y cuando Goku muere y va al planeta de kaio-sama se le dificultaba el movimiento durante los primeros días. Lo cual nos haría suponer que los tsufurujins eran más fuertes que Goku en ese entonces. Pero en el capítulo especial donde sale Bardock, se aprecia a Goku bebé, con un poder de pelea de 2 unidades y se mueve perfectamente mientras llora. Debido a estas discrepancias les comento para fines de mi historia los tsufurijins tendrán como máximo un poder de pelea de 3.

Comenzamos...

* * *

En la galaxia del sur, en un planeta llamado Plant, existía una raza conocida como los tsufurjins. Los tsufurjins eran seres muy parecidos a los humanos, sólo que estos a lo mucho llegaban a medir un metro (1.0936 yardas).

Todo era relativa paz… Hasta aquel suceso, en el año 550. El rey de los tsufurujin de nombre Gamon, se encontraba en su vivienda leyendo un libro. De pronto entró un sirviente.

"Señor, le llama por teléfono el consejero Nemol" dijo el sirviente

"Tomaré la llamada, gracias" Recibe el teléfono "Hola Nemol ¿Cómo estás?"

"Gamon, Tenemos asuntos importantes que hablar" contestó Nemol.

"Te escucho entonces" dijo Gamon amablemente.

"No, Gamon. Esto es delicado. Necesitamos hablar en persona urgentemente. Venga inmediatamente a mi oficina" dijo regañándolo Nemol.

"Eeee… Ok. Voy en seguida" respondió un confundió Gamon.

Gamon era el único hijo del anterior Rey el cual tenía 5 años fallecido. Nemol y el anterior rey se conocían de toda la vida. Al morir el rey, lo natural hubiese sido que Gamon eligiera nuevos consejeros, pero decidió confiar en los viejos amigos de su padre.

_'Nemol siempre se comporta conmigo con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir como si yo fuera más viejo que él cuándo la realidad es otra. Pero esta vez pareció que me ordenaba ir a su oficina, como si él fuera mi superior. ¿Qué estará pasando?'_ ese era el pensamiento de Gamon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gamon caminando hacia su destino, se encontró a un Nemol ansioso que lo esperaba afuera del edificio para llévalo hacia su despacho privado. Al entrar fue invitado a sentarse al lado de Meafrabus, otro consejero. Eso a Gamon lo puso sobre alerta.

"Gamon, te cite de manera urgente debido a que tenemos asuntos muy delicados de que hablar" dijo Nemol.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Gamon.

"Bueno, el satélite ha estado recibiendo mensajes en el cuales se solicita una reunión con usted" dijo Meafrabus.

"¿Quién la solicita?" cuestionó Gamon.

"Saiyajins" dijeron ambos al unísono provocando que al rey se le abrieran los ojos del terror.

"¿Te refieres a los que aniquilaron la población del planeta Rosgotk?" preguntó asustado Gamon.

"Los mismos" confirmaron los dos con tristeza.

"¿Que dicen exactamente los mensajes?" cuestionó Gamon.

"Bueno, ellos que quieren reunirse con usted. Ante la negativa de una respuesta. Han mandado un ultimátum... al mediodía, en 5 días vendrán unos representantes para tratar los términos que quieren discutir. Nos solicitan las coordenadas para poder aterrizar, dicen que de no recibir una respuesta, aterrizarán de todos modos" le respondió Nemol.

"¿Cómo está eso de **_negativa de respuesta_**? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cuántos mensajes se han recibido? ¿Y por qué demonios me lo dicen hasta ahora? Nemol." El rey preguntó a su consejero pero este sólo agacho la cara.

"Nemol" insistió el rey a su consejero pero él siguió sin responder.

"Nemol, tú le respondes a tu Rey cuando te habla" prácticamente Gamon se lo gritó.

"No lo sé, 50 o 60, perdimos la cuenta" respondió Nemol con voz apagada.

"¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?" preguntó Gamon tratando de calmarse.

"Por decisión unánime de todos los consejeros, decidimos ocultarlo porque sabíamos que usted aceptaría la reunión. Y no consideramos prudente recibir a los extintores de una raza" dijo Meafrabus.

"Pues yo si lo considero prudente, están solicitando de manera pacífica una reunión e ignorar el mensaje de seres tan violentos me parece un acto suicida" dijo el rey alterándose de nuevo, ambos agacharon la cara.

"Por amor de Kami, les exijo que me digan que más me han estado ocultando" gritó el ya histérico rey.

"Solamente eso" dijeron ambos al unísono avergonzados.

"Escúchenme, no voy a tolerar otra in-subordinación, como el rey que soy tengo que saberlo todo. Si hubiera sabido esto antes, habría respondido el mensaje aceptando la reunión que los saiyans quieren. No supimos exactamente cuál fue la razón por la que aniquilaron a nuestros aliados del planeta Rosgotk. Pero creo que debemos considerarnos afortunados de que aunque posiblemente crean que he ignorado sus mensajes, todavía nos den una última oportunidad para hablar antes de aniquilarnos. Los guerreros de Rosgotk tenían un nivel de combate de 90 unidades, si ellos no pudieron vencerlos, nosotros tampoco. Quiero que se preparen para la llegada de los representantes de los saiyans" dijo el rey un poco más calmado.

"señor, me atrevo a sugerir que nos preparemos para recibir a varios Saiyajins porque no sabemos exactamente el número de representantes que vendrán, ni si llegarán acompañados" dijo Meafrabus.

"Tienes razón. Tenemos que limar asperezas y para eso tenemos que mostrar cordialidad. Preparen varias habitaciones para recibirlos a Todos. Hagan un gran banquete. La comida limitada daría la impresión de que no queremos su visita. En cuanto a las coordenadas. ¿Dónde será buen lugar para avisarles que pueden aterrizar?" preguntó Gamon.

"En el cuadrante 2, conozco un espacio abierto muy amplio a 5 kilómetros (3.107 millas) de aquí. Debemos tomar en cuenta que no sabemos las dimensiones de la nave o si llegaran en varias de esas" dijo Nemol.

"Perfecto. Envíen las coordenadas del lugar. Quiero decoración con flores y pancartas para dar la bienvenida. Que cada tsufurujin del planeta esté presente ese día" Dijo Gamon ya totalmente calmado e incluso entusiasta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y así se prepararon para ese día. Habría un gran banquete para todos. Pero los mejores platillos se reservarían para los saiyajins, ignorando el gran apetito de los saiyanjins prepararon comida como para 100 tsufurujins y la misma cantidad de habitaciones. Cerca del lugar de aterrizaje colocaron varios vehículos que servirían de transporte para los saiyajins. A los costados del camino los tsufurujins estaban acomodados como si fueran a ver un gran desfile.

30 minutos antes de la hora señalada los tsufurujins estaban presentes, al medio día el satélite detectó que una nave había atravesado la atmósfera.

La indignación pura se hizo presente en algunos consejeros como vieron aterrizar una nave nodriza que alguna vez fue tripulada por el Rey del planeta Rosgotk.

Comenzó a abrirse la compuerta y vieron… algo que no se imaginaban…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Así empezó el primer capítulo de mi historia... espero que hubiese sido de su agrado. Los invito a dejarme su comentario**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas.

Nemol-Melon.

Meafrabus-Frambuesa

Gamon-Mango.

(Sin querer gamon es el nombre de una hierba)

**_Publicado el 02 de noviembre de 2013_**


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece… Sólo a Akira Toriyama y a quien hubiese comprado sus derechos… por supuesto que yo no (todavía)… **

**Este fanfic es para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

* * *

30 minutos antes de la hora señalada los tsufurujins estaban presentes, al medio día el satélite detectó que una nave había atravesado la atmósfera.

La indignación pura se hizo presente en algunos consejeros como vieron aterrizar una nave nodriza que alguna vez fue tripulada por el Rey del planeta Rosgotk.

Comenzó a abrirse la compuerta y vieron… algo que no se imaginaban…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ningún tsufurujin se esperaba esa primera impresión, alguna vez el rey de Rosgotk había mencionado que los tsufurujins y lo saiyajins eran muy parecidos, que la única diferencia era la cola de mono que poseían, pero olvidaron mencionar que los saiyajins eran mucho más altos.

Por la rampa de la nave venían bajando 5 personas. Justo en el medio estaba un saiyajin anciano, con cabellera rebelde que sobrepasaba ligeramente los hombros, Gamon mirando sus canas calculó que tendría unos 80 años, pero en realidad tenía 120, a pesar de su vejez todavía lucía muy gallardo, su cuerpo estaba moderadamente musculoso, media casi 2 metros, llevaba kunias en las piernas, y por si esto no era suficiente para causar nervios en los tsufurujins, tenía en su rostro una expresión de crueldad pura. Este era el rey de los saiyajins.

A la izquierda del rey estaba un macho saiyajin de 30 años, bastante guapo, medía 1.85 metros (2.0165 yardas) y poseía un cuerpo bastante escultural. Su cabello llegaba a la mitad de su cuello pero igual era rebelde. Ese era uno de los centinelas del rey.

A la izquierda del centinela caminaba una anciana que según los tsufurujins aparentaba tener 90 años, en realidad tenía 135. Su larga cabellera blanca llegaba a las rodillas. Parecía una vieja decrepita pero en realidad era muy inteligente por lo que pertenecía al grupo de "sabios" del rey.

A la derecha del rey descendía por la rampa una joven muy bonita de 18 años, de proporción media, cuerpo ligeramente atlético, medía 1.65 metros (5.412 pies), su rebelde melena apenas y llegaba a los hombros en los mechones más largos, los mechones más cortos llegaban al mentón. Ella era la princesa de los saiyajins.

A la derecha de la princesa los tsufurujins observaron una persona "más pequeña" comparada con los demás saiyajins, pero en realidad tenía la altura de un tsufurujin adolescente. Tanto el rey como sus consejeros miraron con perplejidad que la "pequeña persona" mostraba el rostro de un bebe de 14 meses bastante parecido al saiyajin más alto. El pequeño niño parecía una versión miniatura del rey.

Todos los saiyajins vestían ropa hecha de pieles, pero portaban lazos en el torso de diferente color. La anciana saiyajin traía un lazo de color verde, el macho saiyajin de 30 años traía un lazo de color azul, el restante portaba un lazo de color rojo. El saiyajin más alto traía además una capa roja y un collar con un símbolo extraño.

Gamon observo con atención los últimos detalles y dedujo que debían significar algo pero no podía descifrar que era.

La hembra saiyajin más joven observó entre el pequeño grupo de tsufurujins que se acercaban que el más joven portaba una corona, al estar lo suficientemente cerca le hizo una reverencia con la gracia de una dama, el pequeño bebé imitó a la joven. La princesa enviaba miradas a los demás saiyajins como para que la imitaran pero no le hicieron caso. Ante la situación algo incomoda Gamon decidió presentarse.

"Buen día, bienvenidos, yo soy el rey de los tsufurujins, el rey Gamon"

"¿Con que tú eres quien ha ignorado mis mensajes?" Ladró el rey saiyajin.

Gamon tragó saliva del miedo, "Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que…"

La princesa levantó la mano pidiéndole silencio, luego dijo suavemente al rey de los saiyajins: "Majestad, este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir eso, además ya estamos aquí y nos han recibido, lo pasado ya no importa. ¿Y qué paso con sus modales? Bueno en fin, empezamos de nuevo. Mucho gusto Rey Gamon, yo soy la princesa Deachatri, le presento a Cinatropo, el rey saiyajin"

"mucho gusto" dijo Gamon "ellos son mis consejeros, él es Meabrafus, él es Nemol, él es Tecolnomo, él es Amatoran y él es Legraslo" los consejeros conforme fueron nombrados se acercaron a estrechar la mano con los saiyajins.

"Él es Zerareconos, nuestro centinela Real, y ella es Ukasia, pertenece al grupo de sabios del rey" dijo la princesa presentándolos.

"Estaba mirando ese lazo que porta cada uno, y viendo los colores deduzco que los centinelas usan lazo azul, y los sabios del rey usan un lazo verde" Dijo Gamon.

"Es correcto" asintió la princesa.

"¿y qué quiere decir el lazo rojo?" Cuestionó Gamon.

"Solo la familia Real es portadora del lazo rojo, este pequeño a mi lado es el príncipe Bribauro, heredero al trono saiyajin" dijo la princesa señalando al bebé.

"¿y este adorable bebé es su hermano, princesa Deachatri?" pregunto Legraslo señalando a la versión miniatura del rey.

"No, él es mi hijo" dijo la princesa dejando a los tsufurujins perplejos, cabe mencionar que para la cultura tsufurujin la edad ideal para el matrimonio contemplaba como mínimo los 20 años de edad y la princesa aparentaba menos de eso.

"bueno, vamos al palacio" dijo el rey Gamon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

De camino hacia el palacio se tenía planeado transportar a los saiyajins en vehículos, sólo que por su tamaño no cabían bien y no pareció molestarles el caminar los 5 kilómetros (3.107 millas), incluso el bebé no dio señales de haberse cansado. Los tsufurujins anteriormente habían sido acomodados a los lados del camino para ver a los saiyajins pasar, caminaban con seriedad excepto por la princesa saiyajin que saludaba al público con una mano.

El palacio estaba conformado por varios edificios, el más grande era el castillo del rey, tenía varias habitaciones, cada una con su tocador privado, grandes comedores, salones de baile, en el último piso se encontraba la vivienda del rey, era su espacio donde sólo sus sirvientes más cercanos entraban y donde vivía con su familia más cercana (Cabe mencionar que Gamon vivía solo). Alrededor del castillo se encontraban los edificios de los consejeros, eran en total 5, cada consejero vivía en uno, allí estaba su hogar, y cada hogar tenía un despacho privado, cerca de palacio se encontraba la plaza pública. Allí se serviría el gran banquete para todos.

El banquete se había servido y todos procedieron a comer, había muchas mesas en la plaza pública. En la mesa de honor estaban sentados los consejeros, el rey Gamon y los saiyajins. Los tsufurujins admiraban con asombro el gran apetito de los saiyajins.

"Disculpen ¿pero qué asuntos quisieran discutir aquí?" preguntó el consejero Amatoran

"me parece que este no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hablar de eso, ahora me gustaría disfrutar los deliciosos platillos si no les importa" dijo Deachatri de manera cortés pero firme.

"en ese caso lo discutiremos más tarde" dijo Amatoran tajantemente.

A Cinatropo no le agradó la forma en la que Amatoran se dirigió a la princesa.

"Sin duda se discutirá más tarde, no venimos desde tan lejos sólo para dar un paseo por el planeta" Dijo el rey saiyajin con rabia mal disimulada.

"claro, tengo un salón de conferencias que ya está equipado con un asiendo para cada persona sentada en esta mesa" Dijo el rey Gamon.

"A ese lugar solamente entrará Deachatri a charlar con ustedes" Aclaró el rey Cinatropo.

En esa mesa los pensamientos ya eran un huracán. De alguna manera se sentían aliviados de saber que el rey no entraría a esa reunión por su carácter del infierno, también se sentían ofendidos ya que rey había llegado de un viaje tan largo y no se tomaba la molestia de charlar con ellos. Amatoran se sentía más intrigado y estaba atento de la oportunidad de obtener más información.

"rey Gamon, ¿podríamos tener la reunión mañana temprano? Por qué me gustaría un recorrido turístico para conocer más este lugar" pidió la princesa Deachatri.

"Por supuesto, aunque no hay mucho que mostrar, estoy seguro de que le gustará conocer cierto lugar" contestó el rey Gamon.

Ante lo último el rey saiyajin se le notó muy molesto. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

_"si nosotros quisiéramos retrasar la reunión ese saiyajin del demonio despotricaría por eso, pero parece confiar demasiado en el criterio de la princesa" _Fue el pensamiento de Amatoran.

"espero y no crea que soy entrometido, princesa. Pero veo que su hijo tiene bastante parecido con el rey y usted no lo tiene." Observó Amatoran.

"si intenta insinuar que yo no soy hija del rey, está en lo correcto" respondió la princesa amablemente.

"¿y cómo es que obtuvo su título de princesa?" cuestionó Amatoran. Algunos de sus compañeros tsufurjins le lanzaron miradas de advertencia como para hacerle ver que estaba preguntando cosas inapropiadas y atrevidas. Pero el obstinado consejero decidió ignorarlas.

"lo obtuve al convertirme en la pareja del hijo del rey saiyajin" Respondió la princesa.

"¿y por qué no ha venido a este planeta?" contraatacó Amatoran.

"él está muerto" respondió Deachatri inexpresiva.

"¿Cómo murió?" preguntó el obstinado consejero provocando que sus compañeros se aclararan ruidosamente la garganta.

_"ya fueron suficientes preguntas"_ pensaron los compañeros de Amatoran.

"yo lo asesiné" respondió el rey a Amatoran, logrando hacerlo enmudecer.

"¿no vas a preguntarme los detalles de su horrible muerte?" retó Cinatropo, sólo obtuvo un rápido movimiento negativo como respuesta.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Así finalizó el segundo capítulo de mi historia... Los invito a dejarme su comentario.**

**En el próximo capítulo les hablaré un poco de la cultura saiyajin, ya tengo una idea de lo que les pondré, pero si tienen una duda pueden hacérmela saber con un comentario.**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas y verduras. Aquí están los nuevos nombres.

Tecolnomo-melocotón

Amatoran-amaranto

Legraslo-grosella

Deachatri-Radicheta

Bribauro-ruibarbo

Cinatropo-rapontico

Zerareconos-escorzorena

Ukasia-Akusai

**Publicado el 08 de noviembre de 2013.**


	3. Cultura Saiyajin

**Este fanfic es para entretener al público sin fines de lucro… ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen… **

**Agradecimientos especiales a **

**LOBO-STEVE.- **primera chica en dejar comentario

**Balam Yohualli.- **Gran escritora. Les recomiendo que lean sus historias, especialmente: "la luz del dragón" y "por el destino", que ya están terminadas.

**daughterofrisingsun.- **mil respetos para esta dama, les recomiendo que lean "honor of a saiyan's heart" (Honor del corazón de un saiyajin) y "Capture of a saiyan's Heart" (Captura del corazón de un saiyajin), que ya están terminadas (son historias en inglés).

**Greendragonsheart**.- Mi lector inglés.

**InuKidGakupo**.- Si te gusta el Yaoi, ella es tu mejor opción.

**_Quise actualizar antes pero no tuve inspiración en días… y el día que tuve inspiración me encuentro con el disco duro de mi computadora dañado… Gracias a Kami que mi hermano está estudiando ingeniería en sistemas e hizo las reparaciones al día siguiente y gratis… Con el equipo reparado y la estimulación de la luna llena, pude terminar el capítulo._**

* * *

"¿y por qué no ha venido a este planeta?" contraatacó Amatoran.

"él está muerto" respondió Deachatri inexpresiva.

"¿Cómo murió?" preguntó el obstinado consejero provocando que sus compañeros se aclararan ruidosamente la garganta.

_"ya fueron suficientes preguntas"_ pensaron los compañeros de Amatoran.

"yo lo asesiné" respondió el rey a Amatoran, logrando hacerlo enmudecer.

"¿no vas a preguntarme los detalles de su horrible muerte?" retó Cinatropo, sólo obtuvo un rápido movimiento negativo como respuesta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El ambiente se sentía tenso después de eso… Gamon en vano espero que Cinatropo dijera que "sólo era un chiste", pero eso no sucedió, buscó entonces un indicio en los ojos del rey de que había dicho una mentira pero no encontró nada, la princesa Deachatri había enmudecido, su hijo, aunque incapaz de comprender la conversación percibió que "algo no estaba bien" y comenzó a comer más despacio. Incluso los otros saiyajins que conocían la historia detrás esa declaración de su rey se sentían incómodos. La princesa siguió comiendo pretendiendo fingir "que nada sucedió", pero no pudo evitar enviar miradas furtivas a su rey de desaprobación.

_"Bueno Deachatri, no me mires así" _dijo el rey por su vínculo mental.

La princesa sin embargo, ni se inmuto ante eso.

_"¡Te estoy hablando Deachatri!" _Gruñó furioso el rey a la princesa por el vínculo mental.

_"Majestad, no es el momento" _Respondió suavemente por la conexión mental.

_"No evadas la conversación Deachatri. Y deja de mirarme así" _Ordenó el rey por la conexión mental.

_"Los tsufurujins no necesitaban saber que usted asesinó a su hijo" _dijo la princesa por el vinculo mental.

_"No me digas que querías seguir respondiendo las preguntas de ese estúpido. Además, prefiero que sepan que yo mismo asesiné a mi hijo, a que crean que el imbécil perdió un combate con cualquier gusano." _Gruño el rey.

_"Cuando asesinó a su hijo, debería haber asesinado también su rencor con él" _Observó la princesa Deachatri por el vínculo mental.

_"No puedo perdonarlo. No me digas que tú lo hiciste. El murió como el cobarde que era. Suplicándome piedad y una muerte rápida, pero no lo complací, merecía sufrir lo que sufrió. Tu madre también lo merecía, Deachatri. No debiste impedirme que la matara" _Dijo Cinatropo por la conexión mental.

_"A pesar de todo es mi madre. Y usted no debió desterrarla al planeta Kabocha." _Dijo Deachatri por la conexión mental.

_"Pues es que no me dejaste matarla, y no la quiero cerca de ti ni de Bribauro. Por eso establecí el decreto en el cual impide que ella habite en el mismo planeta que los demás saiyajins aún después de mi muerte... Basta de charla, déjame comer" _Dijo el rey para finalizar la conversación mental.

Deachatri quedó tensa después de la declaración del rey y su breve charla mental. Pero a pesar de eso se forzó a sonreír esperando con ansias que alguien iniciara un tema de conversación para olvidar lo pasado. Y como enviado del cielo, Legraslo decidió romper con el incomodo silencio.

"Princesa Deachatri, espero y no se ofenda si lo que le preguntaré resultase una indiscreción, pero ¿A qué edad se les permite a ustedes tener pareja?" cuestionó Legraslo.

"A las hembras se nos permite hacer el ritual de unión a los 18 años de edad. En mi particular caso lo hice antes por ciertas circunstancias que no diré" expresó Deachatri, observó un leve asentamiento de cabeza de su interlocutor y decidió agregar "Como raza guerrera que somos a los machos sólo se les permite hacer el ritual de unión después de haber demostrado sus habilidades como guerrero, para eso podrían tener más de 20 años, a pesar de que pueden hacer pruebas para entrar a la armada saiyajin desde los 13 años" Declaró Deachatri sin emoción, aunque los Tsufurujins quedaron anonadados.

"¿A las mujeres no se les permite entrar a la armada saiyajin?" Preguntó Meafrabus

"Por supuesto que sí, pero tienen que mostrar igual o mayor fiereza que los hombres para ser aceptadas, las mujeres somos discriminadas, se nos tacha de débiles y lloronas. Algunos Saiyanjins se niegan a entrenar en el combate a las hembras diciendo que no valemos la pena." Explicó Deachatri.

"Entonces, ¿Las mujeres son entrenadas para el combate?" Preguntó Nemol.

"Si, pero de manera muy básica, y sólo porque somos responsables de los primeros entrenamientos de nuestros hijos cuando son pequeños. Pero en habilidades combativas somos fuertemente superadas por los hombres. Razones por las que existen muy pocas mujeres en la armada saiyajin" Respondió la princesa.

"¿Y a qué edad comienzan los primeros entrenamientos?" Preguntó Legraslo.

"Tan pronto como puedan caminar sin sostenerse de nada, algunos bebés pueden a los 8 meses o 9 meses de edad, cuando muy tarde a los 12 meses." Respondió Deachatri.

"Disculpe princesa, ¿Cómo hacen el ritual de unión?" cuestionó Tecolnomo integrándose a la conversación.

"Bueno, el color de nuestras ropas siempre son colores que van desde los grises, marrones, e incluso negro. Pero para hacer el ritual de unión a la mujer que lo hará viste un vestido blanco, se adornan su cabello con una corona de flores blancas, los hombres se visten de negro y si tienen un alto mando en la armada saiyajin usan su capa. Entonces la pareja anuncia con días de anticipación que realizará el ritual, todos se reúnen a la hora acordada en la plaza pública de la clase correspondiente del macho saiyajin. Son muy raros los casos en los que un macho hace el ritual con una hembra de menor rango de la de su clase, pero para esos casos se tiene previsto que la clase del macho definirá el lugar donde se realizará el ritual. Cuando todos los saiyajins que asistirán a la ceremonia están reunidos, el macho que hará el ritual se queda esperando en medio de la plaza, después se acerca su futura compañera del brazo de su propio padre, o a falta de este, una figura masculina importante en su vida. Eso es de cierto modo la manera en la que la mujer es "entregada" a su pareja, debido a que el hombre que la lleva del brazo le dice en voz alta un pequeño discurso donde le exige que la cuide porque en caso de no hacerlo lo hará pagar. Después el macho que hará el ritual toma la mano de su compañera y le dice otro discurso donde la reclama como suya. Entonces la mujer le responde con unas palabras aceptando ser la compañera del que la reclamó y sellan la unión con un apasionado beso y dándose una mordía en el cuello, uno al otro al mismo tiempo, hasta hacérselo sangrar. Cabe señalar que ante la tradición saiyajin esa es de las únicas veces en que será bien visto un beso apasionado en público. Entonces inicia una celebración con comida, baile y demás cosas. Muy avanzada la fiesta el macho saiyajin abandona la fiesta cargando a su mujer en brazos, caminando hacia lo que se supone que es su primer noche juntos. De hecho será de las únicas veces en las que harán algo tan melifluo ante la sociedad saiyajin. En algunas familias, sobre todo en las familias de clase baja, lo más común es que cuando un miembro masculino de la familia hace el ritual, su compañera pase a vivir a la casa de él aumentando el número de integrantes de habitantes del hogar. Por tradición en la noche del ritual los demás habitantes del hogar duermen en otro lado que no sea la casa donde pasará su primera noche la pareja para darles su espacio." Finalizó Deachatri.

"Princesa Deachatri. ¿Cómo es que definen la clase de un saiyajin?" Preguntó el rey Gamon.

"Me parece que ustedes los tsufurujins fueron los creadores de los medidores de nivel de pelea" Afirmó la princesa saiyajin.

"De hecho, hace 350 años. Fue una petición del rey del planeta Kabocha. Necesitaban establecer una unidad de fuerza para cuantificarla en sus guerreros. Se tomó como referencia al más fuerte de ellos al que se le establecieron 3000 unidades de poder de pelea, en base a ese guerrero se calculó el poder a todos los demás. Ante el éxito de ese invento, se comercializó en toda la galaxia otorgándonos jugosas ganancias. Tuvimos que hacer unos ajustes ya que explotaban los medidores al sobrecargarse evaluando guerreros con más fuerza de lo que pueden registrar. Así que ahora son capaces de medir poderes de hasta 5000 unidades de fuerza sin estallar" Declaro Nemol.

"Pues tenemos algunas existencias de su novedoso invento con lo cual se mide la fuerza de cada saiyajin al nacer. Los que nacen con un poder de 1 a 500 unidades son clasificados como clase baja, de 501 a 1000 unidades son clase media, y con más de 1000 unidades son de clase alta." Respondió Cinatropo en tono aburrido. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que provocó esta nueva declaración. Los tsufurujins esperaban jamás enfrentarse a una batalla contra los saiyajins porque sabían que eso sería su inevitable extinción.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Así finalizó el tercer capítulo de mi historia... Los invito a dejarme su comentario.**

**En el próximo terminaré de hablarles de la cultura saiyajin. Si tienen una duda pueden hacérmela saber con un comentario.**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas y verduras.

**Publicado el 17 de noviembre de 2013.**


	4. Leyendas saiyajins

**Este fanfic es para entretener al público sin fines de lucro… ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen… **

**Agradecimientos especiales a **

**daughterofrisingsun.- **por su comentario acerca del ritual de unión saiyajin y por leer mi historia.

**InuKidGakupo**.- por su comentario acerca de la cultura saiyajin y por leer mi historia a pesar de que ella sabe que a una de sus historias la he puesto en "segundo plano".

**LOBO-STEVE.- **por su comentario y leer mi historia.

**Lamento mi larga ausencia, para compensar decidí poner en un capitulo lo que queria poner en dos para acortar el tiempo de espera.**

* * *

Breves explicaciones antes de iniciar.

**"El año cero"**

Existió un suceso que transformó todo el universo, temblores en varios planetas, destrucción de unos, formación de nuevos. Algunas razas sufrieron transformaciones provocando su evolución. Sucesos inexplicables durante 365 días, exactamente un año, este año es conocido como "el año cero", desde entonces en adelante para referirse a sucesos acaecidos antes de este año se interpretarían como en el siguiente ejemplo: "125 antes del año cero". Todas las razas en todo el universo comenzaron el conteo de años nuevamente, en la actualidad era el año 550.

**"Los saiyajins"**

Las clases de los saiyajins no solo eran distinguidas por su poder de pelea. Cada clase tenía unos rasgos faciales específicos. Los de clase baja tenían sus rasgos faciales más redondos, más rellenitos, los ojos muy grandes y redondos. Los de clase media los rasgos faciales más suaves, frente más amplia y los ojos más rasgados… y al final los de clase alta tenían los rasgos faciales más finos, los ojos más rasgados, la frente más amplia que los de la clase media, dando un rostro de apariencia más alargada. Los de clase alta eran los más guapos entre los saiyajins. En el año 550 los saiyajins no sabían volar ni lanzar ataques de ki, eran guerreros que disfrutaban del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque también usaban kunais, lanzas, espadas, básicamente cualquier arma, pero sin dudas su arma más poderosa era el poder convertirse en Ozaru. En ese entonces eran mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo, algunas razas les pagaban por pelear sus guerras, también eran ladrones, básicamente se dedicaban a la piratería. Años después aprenderían a hacer ataques de ki y consiguientemente a volar.

**Continuamos….**

* * *

"Pues tenemos algunas existencias de su novedoso invento con lo cual se mide la fuerza de cada saiyajin al nacer. Los que nacen con un poder de 0 a 500 unidades son clasificados como clase baja, de 501 a 1000 unidades son clase media, y con más de 1000 unidades son de clase alta." Respondió Cinatropo en tono aburrido. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que provocó esta nueva declaración. Los tsufurujins esperaban jamás enfrentarse a una batalla contra los saiyajins porque sabían que eso sería su inevitable extinción.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Y las mujeres que no son guerreras… ¿a que se dedican?" Preguntó Tecolnomo después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

"Depende de la clase a la que pertenezcan. Las de clase baja por lo general son amas de casa, las de clase media se dedican básicamente al comercio, y las de clase alta son educadas para ser unas damas."

"¿Se dedican al comercio?" dijo un asombrado Gamon.

"Si, señor. Mire, todos los machos saiyajins son instruidos en el arte de la cacería, incluso las hembras exceptuando las de clase alta. Lo cual deja a las mujeres de tercera y segunda clase con la opción de dedicarse a la cacería para de eso, obtener un sustento. Pero las mujeres más destacadas en la cacería son las de clase media. Mientras que las de clase baja son más destacadas en la confesión de ropa" Explicó Deachatri.

"¿A cuales actividades más se dedican las mujeres saiyajins que no son guerreras?" Cuestionó Meafrabus.

"La agricultura, a vender comida. Varias cosas, de algo tienen que comer sobre todo las que perdieron a su compañero en una misión y tienen hijos. También algunas trabajan como empleadas en las tabernas e incluso para el "entretenimiento" de los hombres." Declaró la princesa.

"¿**_Entretenimiento _**de los hombres?" Pregunto Tecolnomo.

"Prostitución y esas cosas. También hay unos lugares conocidos como "la casa de las niñeras", los cuales se dedican al cuidado de los niños saiyajins, en el planeta Saiyajin existen 3, se reciben a los niños dependiendo de su clase de guerrero. Las "niñeras" dan de comer y educan a los niños. A los niños varones saiyajin se les adiestra para la cacería, aunque a los de clase alta también reciben entrenamiento para el combate. A las niñas de clase media y baja son usadas para ayudar en la preparación de la comida de todos en la casa de las niñeras. Pero las niñas de clase alta son educadas para comportarse en público y ser como muñequitas de aparador." Dijo Deachatri.

"Oh, ha sido interesante, sólo una última cosa… ¿Y qué hacen las mujeres de clase alta si no entran a la armada saiyajin?" Pregunto Tecolnomo.

"Comportarse como lo que fueron educadas… muñequitas de aparador que no se ensucian las manos." Resopló Deachatri.

"JAJAJAJAJA. No me hagas reír Deachatri, si no fuera porque yo mismo te he entrenado seguiría creyendo que eres una muñequita de aparador." Declaró Cinatropo entre risas, mientras la princesa le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

"será mejor que comencemos nuestro recorrido turístico o no llegaremos a tiempo para la cena, solo permítanme un momento" dijo Gamon poniéndose de pie, subió un escenario y dio un discurso a los tsufurujins diciendo que debían ser hospitalarios con los visitantes, al finalizar recibió un gran aplauso de los tsufurujins que comenzaban a retirarse. Gamon bajo del escenario y acercándose a una de las criadas, le dio instrucciones para que en las habitaciones de los saiyajins se juntaran camas para que pudieran recostarse cómodamente, ya que en una cama normal, el único saiyajin que cabría era él bebe, también solicito la preparación de más alimentos para los saiyajins porque prácticamente habían terminado el banquete que fue preparado especialmente para ellos. Después de que se fuera la criada, se acercó a la mesa extendiendo el brazo a Deachatri. Pero al notar la mirada asesina del rey saiyajin supo que eso no fue buena idea.

_ "Compórtese majestad" _Advirtió Deachatri por el vínculo mental al tiempo que tomaba el brazo extendido del rey tsufurujin. Cinatropo se puso de pie mirando hacia otro lado, él, los demás saiyajins junto a los demás tsufurujins siguieron a la princesa saiyajin y al rey tsufurujin. Gamon los guió por los pasillos mostrándoles cuadros, fotografías de monumentos y demás cosas que mostraban la historia y tradición tsufurujin, les platicaba un poco de cada cosa. Sin duda, un recorrido aburrido para los saiyajins, pero por educación, ninguno dijo nada a pesar de que las horas pasaron lentamente.

"Ahora vamos a nuestro gran final" dijo Gamon mientras proveía a todos de lámparas, y se alejaban del palacio, el cielo rojo mostraba un bello ocaso de ambos soles en el planeta plant. Gamon les dijo que les mostraría algo muy importante que estaba lejos del palacio, dentro de las grutas de las montañas que estaban a espaldas del castillo. Mientras caminaban el largo camino comenzó a contar una leyenda.

"En este mismo planeta, vivían los antepasados de los tsufurujins, los plantians. Los plantians eran seres del mismo tamaño que tenemos nosotros los tsufurujins, solo que eran morados, de largos brazos, piernas cortas y con ojos saltones sobre su cabeza enorme y ovalada. Vivian en armonía hasta el 262 antes del año cero, en este año un niño plantian llamado Berry encontró un ser extraño, era de mayor altura que los plantians, tenía su cabello y ojos negros. Al verle quemaduras en el cuerpo intentó despertarlo pero no pudo, rápidamente fue por ayuda, entre varios plantians lo llevaron a casa del niño, por suerte, Ipana, el padre de Berry era doctor. Durante días el desconocido estuvo dormido murmurando entre sueños cosas en un extraño idioma. Finalmente despertó, fue buena suerte porque minutos después de levantarse dos extraños seres aparecieron lanzando fuego y él los derrotó de un solo golpe, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural y la capacidad de volar. Los plantians corrieron a darle las gracias pero el desconocido no las acepto y se fue volando a vivir a una cueva. Algunos plantians obstinados intentaron acercarse a darle las gracias, pero el desconocido decía cosas como: "Déjame en paz, maldigo tsufurujin" y mejor se alejaron corriendo." Dijo Gamon.

"¿La leyenda explica por qué el "desconocido" llamaba tusufurujins a los plantians?" Preguntó Deachatri.

"No, no lo explica. Continuando con la leyenda el apático desconocido se aisló de todos, la única presencia que toleró cerca de él, fue la del niño Berry. Berry le llevaba comida que todos los plantians le daban por que lo creían como un dios y un salvador, varias canastas llenas de comida al día, Berry contaba con entusiasmo que el desconocido salvador comía sin parar, días después llego diciendo que el héroe se llamaba Bardock. Berry lo visitaba constantemente en la cueva, la cual Berry comenzó a llenarla de dibujos de ellos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que apareció un malvado demonio con un ejército que comenzó a masacrar a todos los plantians. Bardock en seguida aniquiló a todos los del ejército con excepción del líder que era mucho más poderoso que él. Todo parecía perdido, el demonio estaba a punto de aniquilar a Bardock cuando Berry apareció suplicando por la vida de Bardock, entonces el enemigo lo atacó a él. Los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre del ejército del infierno fueron testigos de cómo Ipana intentó hacer reaccionar a su hijo, pero parecía que él estaba muerto. De pronto del cielo cayeron relámpagos y un fuerte grito salió de la garganta de Bardock, él había cambiado, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos eran de tono verde azulado. El demonio lo atacó pero no logró hacerle daño. El demonio exigió que le dijera quien era él a lo que Bardock respondió: **yo solo soy un saiyajin**" Dijo Gamon, dejando a los saiyajins boquiabiertos, después de dejar pasar unos segundos decidió agregar…

"esta vez Bardock estaba ganando, el demonio furioso lanzó con ambas manos un último ataque de color anaranjado, Bardock contraatacó con un ataque azulado formándolo solo con su mano derecha. Al final Bardock lo derrotó, Berry Despertó para ver al saiyajin marcándose sólo hacia el fin del mundo" finalizó Gamon con la leyenda dejando a los saiyajins pensativos, ellos jamás habían escuchado esa leyenda. El rey tsufurujin los había llevado al interior de unas cuevas, la oscuridad era muy densa allí dentro, por suerte llevaban lámparas.

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" Gruñó Cinatropo.

"A la cueva donde alguna vez vivió Bardock" Respondió Gamon. Siguieron caminando por algunos minutos hasta que…

"Aquí es" Declaró Gamon. Los tsufurujins se dispersaron iluminando diversos dibujos en la cueva, en los cuales solo se usó algún tipo de tinta negra. Los dibujos no llegaban a mayor altura de lo que eran los tsufurujins, dejando claro que los había dibujado un niño plantian. Según los dibujos el presunto saiyajin tenía su cabello de picos en todas direcciones, una cicatriz en la mejilla, usaba una vestimenta muy rara, ajustada en todo el cuerpo con excepción de dos aditamentos a los lados de su cadera, incluso se apreciaba su cola enrollada en su cintura. También había dibujos de lo que el rey tsufurujin describió como la apariencia de los plantians. Gamon comenzó a explicar…

"En esta cueva Berry visitaba a Bardock, a veces Berry se quedó a dibujar mientras Bardock lo observó, en una ocasión el saiyajin tomó un poco de tinta y escribió algo en el muro. Cuando Berry intento leer no entendió lo que decía, le preguntó a Bardock que era lo que había escrito y este le respondió…"

"Cambiaré el destino" Dijo Deachatri interrumpiendo a Gamon.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Preguntó Gamon.

"Porque allí dice en lenguaje saiyajin…**Cambiaré el destino**" Declaró Deachatri.

"¿En serio? Bueno, nosotros conocíamos el significado de eso gracias a la leyenda pero no estábamos seguros de que realmente estuviera escrito en lenguaje saiyajin" Dijo Tecolnomo.

"Si, esa es escritura saiyajin" Confirmó Deachatri sorprendida. Tecolnomo decidió continuar con la historia.

"Como pueden apreciar el saiyajin cumplió lo que escribió, cambiando el destino al salvar dos veces a los plantians de su extinción. Bardock regresó meses después quedándose hasta el final de su vida viviendo entre los plantians, salvándolos una y otra vez. Después de la evolución que sufrieron al año cero, decidieron cambiarle el nombre a su raza… de plantians a tsufurujins… justo como él los llamaba" Concluyó Tecolnomo.

A Deachatri la leyenda le provocó grandes dudas. Para el año en el que se supone que Bardock apareció los saiyajins únicamente transitaban la galaxia del este y el planeta plant estaba ubicado en la galaxia del norte. Por si fuera poco la vestimenta no coincidía con los atuendos de los saiyajins actuales, ni tampoco se parecía a nada que en el pasado hubieran usado. Y mirando los dibujos suponiendo que fueran la imagen fiel de Bardock no coincidía tampoco la fuerza que poseía ya que se apreciaban claramente los rasgos faciales de un saiyajin de tercera clase.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regresaron todos en silencio al palacio comenzando a cenar. Deachatri decidió comenzar el relato de otra leyenda…

"En el planeta original saiyajin, ubicado en la galaxia del este, vivían los saiyajins, en el 262 antes del año cero"

"justo el año en el que el saiyajin Bardock apareció aquí" Declaro Meafrabus interrumpiendo a la princesa ganándose una mirada asesina del rey saiyajin.

"Qué manera de interrumpir a una dama" Ladró Cinatropo. Deachatri decidió continuar la historia como si no la hubiesen interrumpido.

"Nació un saiyajin mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, aunque solo era un bebe que no sabía cómo usar su fuerza, y por lo tanto, aparentemente inofensivo. Tan pronto como cumplió los 13 años hizo las pruebas para la armada saiyajin, y fue aceptado. Su fuerza solo había aumentado desde que nació y además amaba más que nada destrozar cuando enemigo se le pusiera en frente. Tenía una terrible hambre de lucha y sed de sangre. Él estaba poseído por una demencia homicida. Incluso los demás saiyajins hacían una mueca de dolor ante su crueldad. Por estas cosas se cree que él era el Súper Saiyajin Legendario, el cual según la leyenda aparece cada mil años. Al cumplir quince años llego a su locura límite, comenzando a destruir el planeta, y los saiyajins que intentaron oponerse terminaron cruelmente asesinados. Su cabello alguna vez negro se volvió verdoso, en sus ojos negros las pupilas habían desaparecido, y creció hasta medir más de 3 metros. Entonces 6 saiyajins de corazón puro formaron un motín para exterminar al súper saiyajin legendario. Se tomaron de las manos para pasarle la energía al más poderoso de ellos, pero paso algo inesperado, formaron una deidad temporalmente de manera accidental. 5 saiyajin de corazón justo y puro iluminaron un alma con la luz de la rectitud provocando que se convirtiera en un Súper Saiyajin dios. Tanto el cabello como sus ojos, alguna vez de color negro se volvieron de color rosa y su cuerpo se hizo más esbelto. El súper saiyajin dios casi estaba aniquilando al Super Saiyajin legendario, pero este se volvía mas fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo mientras que el súper saiyajin dios poco a poco perdía su transformación. Entonces se sacrificó abrazándose fuertemente del súper saiyajin legendario y arrojándose a un rio de lava hirviente, la cual derritió a ambos saiyajins." Finalizó Deachatri con la leyenda.

"Esas son puras patrañas" Rugió Amatoran ante el asombro de sus compañeros por al fin haber recuperado el habla.

"¿Saiyajins de corazón puro y justo? Esa mentira yo no me la trago" Agregó Amatoran con furia, asustando a sus compañeros tsufurujins.

"¿Por qué demonios no nos dicen de una vez a que han venido?" Escupió el obstinado consejero ganándose miradas asesinas de los saiyajins adultos. Amarotan estaba a punto de despotricar algo más cuando el rey Saiyajin se puso de pie.

_"Majestad. Tome asiento. Puedo manejar esto" _dijo Deachatri a su rey por el vínculo mental.

_"De ninguna manera voy a tolerar…" _comenzó el rey por la conexión mental pero fue interrumpido por Deachatri.

_"HE DICHO QUE PUEDO MANEJAR ESTO" _Rugió Deachatri sorprendiendo al rey saiyajin, ella jamás contestaba de esa manera. Cinatropo decidió mejor no contradecirla y se sentó.

Amatoran palideció ante la visión de Cinatropo poniéndose de pie, no supo porque casi inmediatamente se sentó, pero apenas comenzaba a bajar la guardia cuando Deachatri habló con una máscara ilegible en el rostro.

"En realidad no tengo respuesta ante el último cuestionamiento de Amatoran, así que espero que no les moleste que terminando la cena nos dirijamos a nuestra charla, rey Gamon. Respectando el plan original yo entrare sola, pero usted puede entrar con los tsufurujins que quiera." Dijo Deachatri inexpresiva.

"Muy bien" Dijo Gamon pensativo. Deachatri tenía en el rostro una máscara ilegible y eso lo ponía nervioso, tal vez hubiera preferido que la princesa se mostrara molesta, ese día en el primer momento de verse le había hecho una reverencia, le había mostrado una sonrisa y hablaba con mucha amabilidad. Ahora se preocupaba demasiado por el rosto inexpresivo. Viendo que los saiyajins seguían comiendo decidió que debía aprovechar para hablar con Amatoran, pero para que no fuera tan obvio que quería hablar con él se llevaría también a Meafrabus.

"Meabrafus, Amatoran ¿Podrian venir conmigo a preparar la sala de conferencias?" Preguntó Gamon poniéndose de pie. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguirlo. La sala de conferencias estaba a dos puertas del comedor. Gamon había escuchado acerca del buen odido de los saiyajins. Tenía sus dudas de si podrían escucharlo desde donde estaban, asi que decidió hablar con ellos en lenguaje tusufujin.

"Amatoran ¿se puede saber qué demonios te ha poseído para comportarte de esa manera?" Ladró Gamon. Amatoran solo bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

"No es la primera vez que dices algo de manera impulsiva. Y agradecería que fuera la última vez. Afortunadamente para mi padre, cuando él estaba vivo te enfermabas demasiado y no lo acompañabas como los demás consejeros a sus viajes diplomáticos" Declaro Gamon y se sorprendió al notar miradas de complicidad entre Amatoran y Meafrabus.

"¿Qué demonios me están ocultando ustedes dos?" Cuestionó Gamon.

"En realidad yo jamás me enfermé. Simplemente que tu padre tuvo miedo de mis impulsos y mejor me dejaba aquí. E inventaba que yo tenía problemas de salud" Declaró un Amatoran avergonzado.

"¿Y por qué mi padre te tenia de consejero?" Preguntó Gamon con incredulidad.

"Debido a que a pesar de los errores de Amatoran, él es capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que los demás no podemos, su mente puede ir mucho más allá de su propia opinión, y tu padre confiaba mucho en el" Respondió Meabrafus provocando que Amatoran se sonrojara.

"En ese caso… Amatoran, me apena pero no entraras a la reunión con la princesa. Pero mañana a primera hora te informaré de todo. Puedes ir a dormir." Dijo el rey mientras Amatoran asintió con su cabeza.

"Regresemos al comedor" Sugirió Meabrafus, él y el rey regresaron al comedor mientras Amatoran caminaba hacia su vivienda.

Lo que los tsufurujins desconocían era que Ukasia y Deachatri habían escuchado y comprendido todo. Ellas sabían hablar el lenguaje tsufurujin con mucha fluidez y habían proyectado mentalmente la conversación al rey y al centinela. Cuando el rey tsufurujin apareció ante los saiyajins, estos ya habían terminado de cenar. El pequeño bebe bostezó y Gamon llamó a una sirvienta para que llevara a los saiyajins hacia sus habitaciones. El rey saiyajin se despidió de Deachatri mientras tomaba a su nieto en brazos.

Deachatri entró junto a los tsufurujins a la sala de conferencias. Tomaron asiento.

"¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos, princesa?" Preguntó el rey tsufurujin.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Así finalizo el cuarto capítulo de mi historia... Los invito a dejarme su comentario.**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas, verduras y algunas hierbas que son ingredientes de ensaladas.

**Publicado el 27 de noviembre de 2013.**


	5. Recuerdos, Parte I

**Este fanfic lo escribo únicamente porque me gusta escribir… no estoy buscando un lucro por eso… como si pudiera jajajaja… en fin… ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen… **

**Agradecimientos especiales a **

**daughterofrisingsun, Greendragonsheart** e **InuKidGakupo.**

* * *

Deachatri entró junto a los tsufurujins a la sala de conferencias. Tomaron asiento.

"¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos, princesa?" Preguntó el rey tsufurujin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cinatropo y el resto de los saiyajins fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, pero de ninguna manera él podría conciliar el sueño hasta no hablar con Deachatri, quería saber que pensaban los tsufurujins acerca de la propuesta que habían ido a hacer.

El rey saiyajin miró a su único nieto plácidamente dormido ajeno a todo, acarició lentamente su cabeza, eso no era común en los saiyajins pero él sentía la tremenda necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo era el descendiente de su único hijo, a pesar del rencor hacia su hijo estaba feliz de que al menos le había dejado un nieto.

"No podré vivir el tiempo suficiente, sólo espero que no le causes a Deachatri los mismos dolores de cabeza que me causó tu padre" Dijo Cinatropo mirando a Bribauro. Después rio de sus propias palabras, el mismo fue un dolor de cabeza para su padre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Historia de Cinatropo**

Solo había 2 maneras de ser rey de los salyajins, por herencia o venciendo en un duelo a muerte al rey, y el padre de Cinatropo se batió en duelo por el trono y resultó vencedor.

Cinatropo fue el mayor de los 2 hijos de Lleporo y a la vez un rebelde sin causa, él sólo quería "vivir la vida", por lo tanto se embriagaba y pagaba servicios de prostitutas sin importarle que pudieran verlo los súbditos del reino, cuando su padre intentaba hacerle ver que su comportamiento no era el adecuado para el príncipe heredero al trono él resoplaba "pues si tanto te preocupa el honor de tu estúpido trono puedes optar por dejárselo a mi hermano que a mí no me importa".

Lleporo en una ocasión lo castigo físicamente pensando que eso ayudaría en su disciplina, lo único que logró fue que Cinatropo se fuera del planeta por 5 años, tiempo en el que se dedicó a la piratería de manera individual, él regresó hasta cuando le dio su gana volver.

Lleporo también reprochaba a Cinatropo el hecho de que a sus 50 años no hubiese buscado una compañera y engredado un hijo, siendo que su hermano ya tenía descendientes adolescentes, entonces Cinatropo le respondía que no le gustaban los mocosos, y que sólo serían un estorbo para su vida de diversión.

Diez años después Cinatropo aun sin compañera había reflexionado un poco acerca de su vida, se había divertido, pero ya estaba llegando el momento de sentar cabeza. Lo habló con su padre, el cual se creyó el saiyajin más feliz del universo. Su hijo por fin entraba a las reuniones de la corte saiyajin a las que tanto había eludido ir, le advirtió que debía entrenar porque de nada serviría heredar el trono saiyajin y perderlo en un duelo, lo aconsejo ir con su prima Ukasia, la comandante era la hembra más fuerte de la raza saiyajin. Cinatropo fue a buscarla y ella le dijo que no lo entrenaría a menos que venciera a su mejor estudiante, Cinatropo aceptó y rio con incredulidad al ver a su "mejor estudiante", una mujer saiyajin de 30 años llamada Lisafis, quien literalmente trapeó el piso con Cinatropo. A pesar de todo Cinatropo no pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción a la mujer, entonces comenzó a pretenderla pero ella no se mostraba interesada, la invitaba a cenar y ella se negaba. Así que entrenó por mucho tiempo y después buscó a la mujer para retarla a un "duelo amistoso". En un duelo amistoso el retador hacia una petición a la que su oponente se negaba, si el retador ganaba se le concedía y si perdía tenía que aceptar las condiciones propuestas por su oponente. Este duelo amistoso se gana cuando el oponente se rinde o cae inconsciente. Cinatropo le dijo a la mujer que si él ganaba darían un paseo, y si el perdía desistiría de cortejarla. Lisafis aceptó y perdió el combate. Cinatropo había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiró, tendría un rato a solas con la mujer y sería entrenado por Ukasia.

Tiempo después hizo el ritual de unión con Lisafis. Diez años pasaron en los cuáles él fue tan miserable como feliz. Amaba a la mujer con locura, pero tenían tremendas discusiones porque ella estaba más interesada en perfeccionarse como guerrera que en convertirse en madre. El ciclo de la fertilidad saiyajin termina a los 75 años, y Cinatropo estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar esa edad, por suerte Kami-sama se apiado de él enviándole un embarazo no planeado a Lisafis. Desafortunadamente Lisafis no sobrevivió al parto, dejando a Cinatropo tan desahuciado que llegó a sus 75 años sin siquiera pensar buscar otra mujer con la cual procrear un segundo hijo, quedándose sólo con el hijo que Lisafis le había dejado al cual llamó Calibono.

Lleporo a sus 105 años, murió tranquilo sabiendo Cinatropo ya era un hombre maduro y Calibono era un príncipe heredero muy fuerte. Entonces iniciaba el reinado del Cinatropo. Calibono heredó el carácter aventurero y salvaje de su padre, Cinatropo sabiendo lo obstinado que su hijo podía ser decidió no contradecirlo, al contrario, lo apoyaba en sus aventuras, desde sus primeros años pidió a su prima Ukasia que lo instruyera en los idiomas de los imperios más poderosos de la Galaxia, y ante la ausencia de Lisafis, ella también se convirtió en su maestra de combate.

Cinatropo dio rienda suelta a su hijo, dejándolo elegir cuando entrar o no a las reuniones con el Grupo de sabios Real, solventándole incluso los viajes de placer haciéndolo pasar más tiempo fuera del planeta que de lo que permanecía allí, dándole libertades que Cinatropo lamentaría tiempo después.

En aquella época los saiyajins morían jóvenes, en peleas y en muy raras ocasiones de enfermedades, pero hubo casos únicos en los que los saiyajins sobrepasaron los 110 años, el máximo 120, pensando en esto Cinatropo a sus 100 años sintió pánico de pensar que de pronto pudiera caer muerto dejando el trono a un saiyajin que no estaba listo para ser rey, entonces pensó que ya era tiempo de hacer madurar a su hijo, el problema fue que Cinatropo le había dado rienda suelta a su hijo que ahora no podía jalarlo, es decir, Calibono quería seguir disfrutando las mismas libertades que su propio padre le había dado, entonces comenzaron los dolores de cabeza para cinatropo.

Por 17 años Cinatropo estuvo intentando persuadir a su hijo que debía madurar, que debía buscar una compañera y que debía tener descendencia. Obviamente Cinatropo quería conocer a sus nietos.

El destino es caprichoso, a veces nos otorga lo que más queremos pero de una manera en la que no la esperamos, y eso fue lo que pasó con Cinatropo, lo que más quería en el universo era un nieto y se lo envió… aunque…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Historia de Deachatri**

Deachatri fue hija de Bribauro y Chadira, dos saiyajins de clase alta. Su padre era un comandante saiyajin, y pretendió entrenar a Deachatri en el combate pero Chadira no lo permitió. Entonces Deachatri lo único que podía hacer era despedir a su padre cuando salía a una misión, los comandantes saiyajins usaban una capa blanca sobre sus ropajes de pieles, así lo recordaba Deachatri, diciendo adiós mientras su larga capa se agitaba con el aire, después su padre se alejó dándole la espalda, esa fue la última vez que lo vió con vida, en el año 446.

Chadira no sentía amor por Bribauro, si bien es cierto que la mayoría de los saiyajins no creían en el amor, Chadira únicamente había aceptado a Bribauro como su pareja por interés, pero ahora por su inesperada muerte tendría que hacer algo por que la fortuna heredara no iba a ser eterna. Entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer, embellecerse a si misma e ir a cuanto evento pudiera donde asistirían machos saiyajins de clase alta solteros y sobretodo… adinerados.

Chadira en ese entonces estaba por cumplir 38 años, era bastante atractiva pero se dio cuenta de que los hombres saiyajins no se fijaban en ella… ¡se fijaban en su hija! Deachatri era más alta que su madre, ni siquiera tenía 15 años y ya llamaba la atención de todos los machos por su gran belleza y su cuerpo voluptuoso, lo cual la hacía sentirse incomoda ante las miradas que le daban los demás. Entonces Chadira decidió no conformarse con lo que ella misma pudiera conseguir, si no que vendería a su hija al mayor postor.

Los comandantes saiyajins de clase alta querían tener como pareja a mujeres graciosas que divirtieran con sus conversaciones a los demás, tener una mujer así en una reunión era un punto a favor para cerrar un negocio, hacer una tregua e incluso ganar aliados. Chadira meditando esto supo que Deachatri tendría que educarse mucho más a fondo de lo que ya estaba. Entonces solicitó a la ex comandante saiyajin Ukasia que le diera "lecciones" a Deachatri.

Ukasia al cumplir 100 años fue retirada por su vejez forzosamente del ejercito saiyajin con honores, comenzó a dar clases particulares de combate, pero cuando se sintió demasiado anciana cambió las clases de combate por clases de "refinamiento" e idiomas. En su juventud se le habían dado esas enseñanzas para que pudiera conseguir un buen compañero, pero las leyes saiyajins prohibían que las hembras saiyajins hicieran el ritual de unión con machos más débiles que ellas, y los únicos más fuertes que Ukasia a lo largo de su vida fueron sus tíos y sus primos, y tampoco pudo pensar en hacer el ritual con alguno de ellos porque también estaba prohibido hacer el ritual de unión con un familiar cercano.

Deachatri comenzó a visitar a Ukasia para que le diera lecciones de cómo hablar con propiedad, comportarse en público, incluso idiomas de otros planetas. Ukasia siendo prima del rey vivía en el palacio y eso hacía que Deachatri fuera 3 veces por semana. Una vez mientras salía del palacio se dio cuenta que el príncipe la estaba mirando, Deachatri tenía que aceptar que el macho saiyajin de 55 años era muy guapo, pero él la estaba mirando de esa manera que la hacía sentir incomoda.

Deachatri recién cumplidos los 16 años, ya era conocida en el palacio por sus visitas a Ukasia, cierta ocasión apenas entró al palacio cuando uno de los guardias le dijo que el rey estaba en junta con el grupo de sabios el cual incluía a Ukasia. Normalmente cuando eso pasaba Deachatri se iba a su casa a su eterno aburrimiento, pero en esta ocasión sabiendo que su madre no estaría en casa hasta muy noche, decidió dar un paseo, desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de que "alguien" la estaba siguiendo.

La joven saiyajin caminando todavía en la zona de los saiyajins de clase alta se dirigía hacia a la zona de los saiyajins de clase media, de pronto sintió una mano cubriendo su boca impidiéndole gritar.

En un lugar apartado y deshabitado Deachatri tenía a su espalda a su captor, él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo de una manera que gritaba claramente sus intenciones.

"Suélteme por favor, tengo que ir al palacio" Suplicó Deachatri asustada.

"No preciosa, tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo" Susurró el captor mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Es en serio. Tengo que ir a mis lecciones con la prima del rey, ya debería estar allá" insistió Deachatri comenzando a soltar lágrimas de terror.

"Buen intento. Pero se perfectamente que mi padre está en reunión con su grupo de sabios" Declaró la voz haciendo que los ojos de Deachatri se abrieran de la sorpresa, echo su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con que "el captor" era el príncipe saiyajin.

"Por favor, déjeme ir, nadie tiene que saber esto" Chilló Deachatri mirando hacia el suelo.

"Por supuesto, será nuestro secreto" Agregó Calibono e inmediatamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Deachatri enviándola al suelo. Para su desgracia, el golpe no la desmayó, sólo la aturdió, ella estuvo consiente mientras pasó lo que pasó.

Deachatri se apartó de los brazos del príncipe que estaba durmiendo después del acto atroz. Observó sus ropas las cuales habían quedado destrozadas después de haber sido quitadas con rapidez y brutalidad, se las puso e intentó acomodarlas lo mejor posible pero parecía una pordiosera. Miró entre las ropas del príncipe y vio una capa de comandante saiyajin. La larga capa blanca solio podía ser usada por los comandantes y el príncipe no era uno, pero a Deachatri no le importaba saber por qué Calibono usaba esa capa, sólo la tomó y se la puso sobre su desgarrada vestimenta. Las amplias telas de la capa blanca permitían al usuario cubrirse incluso la parte frontal, lo cual fue muy útil para la pobre joven.

Deachatri caminó el sendero hacía su casa entre la oscuridad de la noche, llegó a su casa, lavó su cuerpo, quemó sus ropas y la capa, se recostó en su cama y por fin se permitió llorar a todo pulmón su tragedia. Se prometió a si misma que nadie sabría que había perdido su virginidad con el príncipe, desafortunadamente no pudo cumplir esa promesa.

Semanas después Deachatri comenzó a sentirse cansada, a sentir un hambre insaciable y a la vez nauseas. Su madre se dio cuenta y se preocupó, no de la manera en la que se preocuparía una madre por su hija, más bien de la manera en la que se preocuparía un granjero al ver a su ganado enfermo. Chadira llevó a Deachatri con una curandera y esta comenzó a revisarla. La curandera justo estaba por decir que no encontraba ningún mal que aquejara a Deachatri cuando frotó su vientre, sus ojos se abrieron ante la "sorpresa". La curandera dijo mentalmente a la madre que necesitaban hablar a solas, entonces Chadira indicó a su hija irse a casa.

Deachatri se había ido a casa, estaba repasando sus lecciones del lenguaje de la raza de los Clusinianos cuando de pronto su madre llegó dándole una fuerte bofetada que la envió al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?" Rugió Chadira.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Deachatri.

"La curandera me ha dicho que estas embarazada" Escupió Chadira con rabia. Un sólo gemido de sorpresa obtuvo inicialmente, Deachatri estaba anonadada, las náuseas, el cansancio, su apetito insaciable, todo tenía sentido ahora, una razón sin duda inesperada.

"Madre, lo juro, yo no quería…" inició Deachatri pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de su madre.

"Por supuesto. Apuesto que no querías quedar embarazada" Ladró Chadira.

"No, madre, no has entendido, yo no me quería aparear con él"

"Eso no importa, la curandera me ha dado unas hierbas con las que te haré una infusión y nos desharemos de tu **_pequeño problema_**" Dijo Chadira mostrando el contenido de su morral.

"Madre por favor, no quiero lastimar al bebé" Chilló Deachatri.

"Oh, mira, la pequeña mami no quiere hacer daño a su engendro del demonio" Dijo Chadira con sarcasmo.

"Madre, por favor" susurró Deachatri abnegada en lágrimas.

"Está bien, te daré una oportunidad de que el mocoso del diablo pueda vivir, pero el infeliz que lo engendró tendrá que hacerse responsable por lo que hizo, ¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?" Exigió Chadira.

"EL PRINCIPE, EL PRINCIPE CALIBONO" Gritó Deachatri derrumbándose a llorar en el suelo.

"No te preocupes Deachatri, él tendrá que responder por lo que te hizo" Dijo Chadira acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hija, sonriendo malvadamente, Chadira tenía planes para el bebé.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Lo sé, soy tan malvada. En verdad lo siento, apenas y he podido escribir algo, estoy vuelta loca en el trabajo, además de que el capítulo se hubiera hecho demasiado largo pero prometo actualizar pronto, ya escribí una parte del otro capítulo. Si quieren hacerme una sugerencia o insulto por dejarlos en suspenso ya lo saben, déjenme un comentario, los he leído todos.**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas, verduras y algunas hierbas usadas en vegetales. Aquí están los nuevos nombres:

Calibono-colinabo

Chadira-radicha

Lleporo-repollo

Lisafis-salsifí

**_Los clusinianos es una raza del fic llamado "el ejército de dios" de Inukidgakupo. Ella me permitió usar el nombre de la raza de su fic._**

**Publicado el 06 de diciembre de 2013.**


	6. Recuerdos, Parte II

**Con este fanfic los entretengo a ustedes, desafortunadamente ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a**

**daughterofrisingsun, Inukidgakupo, Balam Yohualli**

* * *

_Hola ¿Hay alguien allí? Pfffffff… santo Kami, me ausenté demasiado, para compensar el tiempo de espera este capítulo es largo, lo iba a poner esto en dos capítulos pero pensé "Mejor no, si no mis lectores levantaran sus manos al cielo para lanzarme una Genkidama"_

* * *

"Está bien, te daré una oportunidad de que el mocoso del diablo pueda vivir, pero el infeliz que lo engendró tendrá que hacerse responsable por lo que hizo, ¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?" Exigió Chadira.

"EL PRINCIPE, EL PRINCIPE CALIBONO" Gritó Deachatri derrumbándose a llorar en el suelo.

"No te preocupes Deachatri, él tendrá que responder por lo que te hizo" Dijo Chadira acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hija, sonriendo malvadamente, Chadira tenía planes para el bebé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chadira fue al palacio y pidió una audiencia con el rey, él la recibió un rato después con su grupo de sabios presente.

"Majestad, he venido a hablar con usted acerca de su hijo, el asunto es delicado y supongo que tendríamos que tratarlo en privado" Dijo Chadira haciendo referencia a que el grupo de sabios del rey estaba presente.

"Cualquier asunto que trate sobre el futuro rey atañe a mi grupo de sabios, puede hablar con toda libertad porque cada uno de ellos tiene mi plena confianza" Dijo Cinatropo señalándole una silla para sentarse.

"Iré al grano, mi hija está embarazada y su hijo es el padre" Explicó Chadira provocando que el rey y el grupo de sabios comenzaran a toser por la sorpresa.

"Le dije que el asunto era delicado, por si fuera poco mi hija sólo tiene 16 años" Dijo Chadira.

"oh, qué barbaridad" dijo el rey sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos mirando hacia el suelo.

_"Oye Ukasia ¿Conoces a la hija de esta mujer?" _Preguntó Cinatropo mentalmente a su prima.

_"Claro Cinatropo, es Deachatri, la joven que viene a tomar lecciones conmigo. Siempre ha sido buena estudiante pero últimamente la he notado muy distraída" _Respondió Ukasia por el vínculo mental.

Cinatropo recordó a Deachatri, él sabía que era hija del fallecido comandante Bribauro. Ella era hermosa, pero en la mente del rey todavía era una niña comparándola con Calibono que era mayor por casi 40 años, para él no había duda de que Calibono se había aprovechado de la inocencia de la joven y de alguna manera la había seducido.

"Me apena mucho lo que nuestros hijos hicieron pero creo que todo tiene arreglo" Dijo finalmente el rey.

"Mi hijo se hará responsable del bebé, yo me encargaré de eso" Afirmó el rey.

"Gracias Majestad, sé que mi hija tiene la mitad de la responsabilidad, no sé en qué me he equivocado al educarla, ya me imagino las habladurías de la gente cuando se le comience a notar su embarazo" Dijo Chadira

"Las únicas habladurías hacia su hija serán acerca de cómo de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en la princesa de nuestra raza" Afirmó el rey.

"¿De quiere decir? Majestad" Preguntó Chadira

"Quiero decir que en tres días a esta hora iré a recoger a Deachatri para que haga el ritual de unión con mi hijo. Su hija debe estar preparada. Por ahora puede retirarse" Finalizó el rey, Chadira se marchó muy complacida, había esperado obtener sólo que el rey se hiciera cargo de la manutención del bebé, pero ahora su hija era la futura mujer del príncipe.

"Alamorche" Dijo el rey dirigiéndose a un saiyajin del grupo de sabios "Quiero a cada saiyajin a esta hora en tres días en la plaza esperando observar el ritual de unión de mi hijo"

"Majestad, para organizar un evento de tal magnitud 3 días es poco tiempo" Respondió Alamorche.

"Por eso mismo creo que ustedes ya no deberían estar aquí, deberían estar organizando el ritual de unión de mi único hijo, y en ese caso… ¡Fuera de aquí!" Ladró Cinatropo, todos los saiyajins se fueron apresurados a excepción de Ukasia, el rey siendo consciente de que su prima no salió de la habitación quiso bromear un poco, levanto su mirada en dirección al cielo y dijo:

"Kami, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer un hijo como el que tengo? Oh, espera, ya me acordé"

Ambos saiyajins comenzaron a reírse, de pronto el semblante de Cinatropo se volvió serio, nada más de pensar que tendría que hablar seriamente con su hijo comenzó a dolerle su cabeza.

_"No ay duda. Con mi hijo estoy pagando todo lo que le hice a mi padre" _pensó Cinatropo para sí mismo. Se puso de pie, y sin pedírselo a Ukasia ella comenzó a seguirlo, ya era hora de que padre e hijo hablaran seriamente.

Mientras tanto Calibono estaba recostado en su cama recordando a Deachatri. El príncipe había despertado minutos después de que Deachatri se había ido semanas atrás aquella tarde que la había ultrajado, él tenía planes de despertarse y marcharse corriendo sin decir nada dejando a la joven allí, mas sin embargo, el abandonado fue él. Abrió sus ojos y no vio a la hembra saiyajin, tampoco encontró la capa de comandante saiyajin. En vano las semanas siguientes el príncipe había intentado raptarla de nuevo, Deachatri ya no salía de su casa más que para ir a las lecciones con Ukasia y siempre transitaba áreas bastante pobladas. Una vez que estuvo tan cerca de hacerla suya de nuevo.

**_Flashback_**

Días atrás la joven estaba caminando por la zona de los saiyajins de clase alta, Calibono la vio y se apresuró para ponerse de pie por donde la joven tendría que pasar, los ojos de Deachatri se abrieron ante el terror, pero se relajó cuando vio al grupo de sabios del rey caminando metros detrás del príncipe, Calibono ignorando que estaban algunos saiyajins detrás de él, se acercó a Deachatri relamiéndose los labios, Deachatri al ver eso no pudo más que vomitarse al sentir la bilis en su garganta, el príncipe puso cara de asco por dos segundos, pero justo él iba a abalanzarse para raptar a Deachatri cuando escuchó la voz de su tía Ukasia.

"Deachatri ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó la anciana saiyajin.

"Si, sólo sentí mucho asco de repente" Dijo Deachatri lanzando una indirecta al príncipe.

"Ven, vamos a conseguir un poco de agua" Dijo Ukasia tomándola de brazo y llevándosela entre el grupo de sabios.

**_Fin de flashback_**

"Calibono, tenemos que hablar" dijoCinatropo trayendo a su hijo al presente.

"¿Qué quieres padre?" Preguntó Calibono con voz de fastidio.

"La madre de Deachatri ha venido a hablar conmigo acerca de ti" Declaró Cinatropo. El rey no pudo ignorar el hecho de que cuando mencionó a Deachatri su hijo mostro cierta mirada de culpabilidad.

"¿Deachatri? ¿Cuál Deachatri?" preguntó el príncipe mientras su voz se quebraba.

"La joven que hiciste tuya tiempo atrás, por cierto, felicidades hijo mío, ella está embarazada" Dijo Cinatropo con sarcasmo.

"Eso es mentira" Rugió Calibono, aunque el temblor en su voz lo delató.

"Por favor Calibono, tú viste con tus propios ojos que la joven vomitó del asco días atrás" Dijo Ukasia, siendo recompensada con una mirada desdeñosa del único hijo de su primo, Calibono la estaba mirando con rabia pura, pero Ukasia ni se inmutó ante eso, para ella el príncipe solo era un niño mimado, además de que como ex comandante saiyajin ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

"¿Y qué? Si está embarazada, denle un maldito té para que se deshaga del niño." Gruñó Cinatropo

"¡Por supuesto que no! Tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad, el niño nacerá, y tú harás el ritual de unión con Deachatri en 3 dias" Declaró Cinatropo.

"¿Estás loco? Ella tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, ella me sedujo" Declaró cobardemente el príncipe.

"Por supuesto, una joven 40 años menor que tú te sedujo, y tú inocentemente caíste" Dijo Cinatropo con sarcasmo.

"Hablo en serio, padre ¿Por qué no me crees?" dijo Calibono.

"Porque te conozco y ya no quiero ir mas de tus estúpidas escusas para no asumir tu responsabilidad, ningún nieto mío nacerá de manera ilegítima, mucho menos voy a deshacerme de él, así que hazte a la idea de que harás el ritual de unión con Deachatri, no veo por qué haces tanto drama, no he visto mujer más bella en el planeta." Dijo Calibono.

"Pero padre, te juro que ella era la que se me insinuaba, ella…" Inició Calibono, pero no pudo seguir hablando por que su padre se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo muy duro.

"Lo único que podría salvarte de no hacer el ritual de unión, es la muerte" Agregó Cinatropo cuando dejo de golpearlo.

"¿En serio eres capaz de matarme por no hacer tu estúpida voluntad? ¿Realmente serias capaz de matar a tu único hijo? ¿Al príncipe heredero? ¿Todo por un maldito engendro que ni siquiera ha nacido?" Cuestionó Calibono.

"El siguiente en la fila para heredar el trono a tu muerte es ese "engendro", como lo has llamado, lo que más deseaba era un nieto, así que no me importaría tener que matarte" Dijo Cinatropo con una máscara de inexpresividad en el rostro, Calibono jamás había recibido amenazas de su padre y eso lo tenía tan aterrado.

"Recupérate hijo mío, en tres días serás todo un hombre" Dijo Cinatropo mientras salía de la habitación.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deachatri en su casa ya se había levantado del suelo y ahora estaba meditando todo lo que había pasado, horas atrás no sabía que estaba embarazada y ahora no podía dejar de acariciar su vientre imaginando el rostro de su bebé. A pesar de la manera en que había sido concebido, ella sentía que sería capaz de morir por protegerlo. _¡Qué diferente se veía el mundo ahora que sabía que dentro de poco se convertiría en madre!_

Deachatri miró entrar a su madre muy sonriente y no sabía por qué eso le estaba causando un mal presentimiento.

"Querida, en 3 días harás el ritual de unión con el príncipe" Declaró Chadira.

"¿QUE?" Chilló Deachatri.

"Tal y como lo escuchaste, eres la futura mujer del príncipe" Dijo Chadira.

"Madre, yo no quiero hacer el ritual de unión con ese infeliz" Gruñó Deachatri.

"Vamos Deachatri, entiende que es lo mejor, podrás tener una fortuna mucho más grande a lo que alguna vez hayas soñado" Intentó animar Chadira.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que con eso voy a poder olvidar lo que él me hizo?" Resopló Deachatri.

"Vamos hija, no hagas tanto drama" Dijo Chadira dejando a Deachatri anonadada.

**¿****_De verdad creía su madre que por convertirse en la mujer del príncipe, un saiyajin ruin y despreciable, ella podría olvidar el dolor y la humillación que él le había causado?_**

"Yo no seré la mujer del príncipe, tú lo único que piensas es poder seguir disfrutando los lujos y comodidades que mi padre te dio" Declaró Deachatri con firmeza.

"Por supuesto que no, también estoy pensando en tu futuro, en lo que es lo mejor para ti" Dijo Chadira en tono de ofendida.

"¿Y crees que lo mejor es estar al lado del miserable que me forzó a aparearme con él?" Preguntó Deachatri indignada.

"¿querías que el mocoso viviera? ¿No es así? Pues yo no voy a tolerar las habladurías acerca de que mi hija tuvo un hijo de manera ilegítima, que se entregó como una prostituta al primer pulgoso que se lo pidió" Ladró Chadira.

"¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECIRTE QUE ÉL ME OBLIGÓ? Yo no pude hacer nada, y eso fue tu culpa, por no permitir que mi padre me entrenara" Dijo Deachatri llorando de impotencia y rabia.

"Me he pasado haciendo lo que he considerado mejor para ti. ¿Y ES ASI COMO ME PAGAS? Mira, no me importa como pasaron las cosas, HARÁS EL RITUAL DE UNIÓN CON EL PRÍNCIPE O PUEDES IRTE DESPIDIENDO DE ESE ENGENDRO DEL DEMOMIO." Ladró Chadira tirando de los cabellos de su hija.

"No me obligaras a beber la infusión" Gruñó Deachatri apartándose a zancadas de Chadira.

"Por supuesto que no… pero los **_accidentes son inevitables_**_" _Dijo Chadira sonriendo malvadamente, ella se fue a su habitación y Deachatri corrió a la suya a tirarse a llorar.

"_si tan solo mi padre estuviera vivo. Él había sido capaz de sacarle los ojos al príncipe por lo que me hizo". _Pensó Deachatri llorando amargamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En el planeta saiyajin se acostumbraba a hacer un ritual de despedida a los saiyajins cuando fallecían, los cuerpos de las niñas y hembras adolescentes eran vestidas con un ropaje blanco, también llevaban una corona de flores blancas, como símbolo de su virginidad.

Deachatri parecía más una virgen muerta que una mujer a punto de hacer el ritual de unión, su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, las mujeres podían usar maquillaje discreto para la ocasión, pero apenas y ayudó a disimular un poco sus ojeras a Deachatri.

El rey había insistido en llevar a Deachatri de su brazo para entregarla, Deachatri en vano había lanzado una mirada de súplica a su madre antes de que el rey llegara a su casa, Chadira continuaba firme con su decisión.

"Calibono, te solicito cuidar muy bien de esta bella joven, porque si le haces daño, no te enfrentarás contra tu propio padre, si no a tu más cruel enemigo" Dijo Cinatropo.

"No hace falta que me digas eso, padre. La trataré bien" Dijo Calibono con una sonrisa que hizo que Deachatri se estremeciera.

"Y yo, prometo serle fiel, mi príncipe" Agregó Deachatri reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

Los meses siguientes fueron eternos para Deachatri. Soportando ligeros golpes e humillaciones por parte del que se supone debería protegerla. La adolescente resignada en las "Noches de pasión" se comportaba igual que un zombie, dejando al príncipe hacer todo mientras ella débilmente sollozaba.

Cuando Deachatri tenía seis meses de embarazo las cosas se pusieron feas.

"Estoy cansado de tus constantes lloriqueos, mocosa" Gruñó Calibono a Deachatri. La adolescente sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas.

"Yo no estoy contigo precisamente por gusto" Dijo Deachatri.

"Yo tampoco. Apuesto que ese mocoso que me achacaste a mí, ni siquiera es mío" Escupió el príncipe.

"Como me gustaría que no fuera tuyo, incluso preferiría que fuera un hibrido antes que tu hijo" Dijo la adolescente provocando la furia del principe, _Eso sí era una ofensa, un hibrido era una aberración para los saiyajins. _Calibono se acercó a Deachatri levantando una mano con la que pretendió golpearla, pero terminó estrellado en la pared por su propio padre. Deachatri se paralizó ante la visión del rey golpeando al príncipe, el rey dándose cuenta de eso, suavizó su expresión antes de mirar hacia la mujer.

"Deachatri, puedes retirarte" Dijo Cinatropo, la adolescente sabía que esa era la forma del rey de despachar a los demás de manera cortés, y salió corriendo de la habitación. El rey ni siquiera permitió a los sirvientes curar al príncipe, pero hizo que lo recostaran en su cama para que lentamente se recuperara por su condición de saiyajin. Durante la convalecencia del príncipe el rey ordeno que le llevaran solo raciones reducidas de comida.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?" Preguntó Cinatropo días después entrando a la habitación de su hijo, un gruñido fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

"Tú sabes muy bien que cuando las hembras saiyajins están preñadas su fuerza se reduce demasiado, no quiero que por tu imprudencia vallas a dañar al bebe" Dijo el rey.

"Tú me enseñaste a ser despiadado" Gruño Calibono.

"Con tus enemigos es con quienes debes ser despiadado, no con tu mujer" Resopló el rey.

"Pues la mujer no me satisface en la cama" Declaró el príncipe.

"Entonces lárgate a un planeta lejano y encuentra una prostituta para entretenerte" Dijo el rey sonriendo pícaramente a su hijo.

"¿Hablas en serio, padre?" Preguntó el príncipe con genuina incredulidad.

"Por supuesto, le diré a Deachatri que te fuiste a una misión diplomática, llévate una capa de comandante saiyajin a modo de camuflaje por si te mira un saiyajin de espaldas, para que no le vengan a chismear a tu mujer. Porque en serio, preferirás mil veces enfrentarte a tu peor enemigo, que a la ira de una mujer celosa" Dijo Cinatropo y ambos hombres se carcajearon.

"Padre ¿Podrías darme otra capa de comandante? Perdí la anterior tiempo atrás" Dijo Calibono, su padre asintió con la cabeza y salieron a preparase para la "Misión diplomática" del príncipe.

Cinatropo creía que su hijo tenía un punto, los saiyajins amaban la comida, pero también tenían "necesidades sexuales", comprendía su tensión pero no justificaba que quisiera lastimar a Deachatri, pero tal vez después de regresar de "entretenerse" con una hembra ya no lastimaría a su mujer… _Que equivocado estaba"._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Calibono volvió durante la madrugada días después de su "Misión diplomática", el príncipe estaba demasiado ebrio, entró a la habitación que compartía con Deachatri y ella no estaba, comenzó a buscarla y la encontró bebiendo agua en otra habitación, la joven no se dio cuenta de la presencia del príncipe y no pudo evitar ser empujada bajando unas escaleras.

"Tú y ese engendro solo serán un estorbo en mi vida, el responsable de que estemos juntos es esa aberración, espero haberlo matado con ese _pequeño accidente que tuviste_"

Deachatri escuchó decir eso a Calibono antes de terminar inconsciente por un golpe en su cabeza. Momentos después la adolescente despertó con un fuerte dolor en el vientre, las paredes tenían apliques con velas por lo que Deachatri pudo ver con horror que estaba sangrando y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, en seguida alarmados por los gritos llegaron un centinela, Ukasia y Cinatropo; Deachatri relató lo que pasó provocando la movilización de todos.

Cinatropo estaba furioso con su hijo, preguntó por él y le informaron que había salido del castillo, por un segundo pensó en ir a buscarlo él mismo, pero su prioridad era que Deachatri fuera atendida, por lo que mandó a traer a la curandera, mandó traer a los 2 integrantes del grupo de sabios que vivían más cerca, ordenó a los centinelas que en caso de aparecer su hijo le dijeran que Deachatri había declarado que _"Había tenido un accidente en las escaleras"_ para que no intentara escapar.

El gran chasco fue que la curandera le informó al rey que Deachatri inevitablemente daría a luz antes de tiempo, y que el bebé posiblemente nacería muerto, o moriría poco después. Entonces Cinatropo se sintió derrotado.

"Podríamos ir al planeta Rosgotk, ellos están tecnológicamente más avanzados que nosotros, tal vez podrían salvar al bebe, no perdemos nada con intentarlo" Aconsejó Ukasia.

Inmediatamente subieron a una nave Cinatropo, Ukasia, Deachatri, un centinela y una criada con destino al planeta Rosgotk. El viaje de 5 minutos les pareció una eternidad. Deachatri no se quejaba, solo estaba haciendo muecas de dolor.

"Sé que le duele, pero cuando escuche el primer llanto de la criatura, todo habrá valido la pena" Intentó animar la criada a la adolescente.

Los rosgotkanos (la raza nativa del planeta rosgotk) tenían cuerpo humanoide, con excepción de los rasgos faciales, ojos y orejas de apariencia felina, algunos tenían cabello en la cabeza, contaban con gran variedad de color de piel, cabello y ojos, a lo mucho median 1.6 metros. Debido a las circunstancias por las cuales estaban visitando el planeta ninguno disfrutó de apreciar la tecnología.

Después de que Cinatropo se presentara como el rey saiyajin y mostrara un pequeño saco de zenis, fue dirigido a un hospital donde la princesa sería atendida. La pobre adolescente sintió salir al bebe y en vano espero escucharlo llorar, se alarmó de inmediato como algunos médicos se lo llevaron hablando en un lenguaje que la joven no entendió.

A la adolescente los médicos le sugirieron descansar, pero hizo caso omiso, por el momento estaba fuera de la habitación donde tenían a su hijo, mirándolo dentro de una _"máquina de tratamiento intensivo neonatal". Consistía en una cámara cerrada de material transparente que tenía un acolchado esterilizado para acostar al bebé, ventanas para manipular al paciente, y diversos y sofisticados sistemas de monitoreo que controlaban peso, respiración, ritmo cardíaco y actividad cerebral. El milagro tecnológico limitaba la exposición del recién nacido a los gérmenes, permitía también el suplemento de oxígeno, soporte mecánico de la respiración y administración de fármacos. _

Se le explicó a Deachatri la funcionalidad de la "Máquina de tratamiento intensivo neonatal", pero ella no tenía lugar en la mente para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en la gravedad del bebé, y rogar a Kami por que se apiadara de él. Un médico y una enfermera estaban monitoreando los signos vitales del bebe, miraron a Deachatri, Ukasia y Cinatropo detrás de la ventana de la habitación. Comenzaron una conversación en su lenguaje nativo.

"Te dije que sedaras a la madre del bebé" Regañó el doctor.

"No hicieron efecto los sedantes, doctor. Además deberíamos permitirle a la mujer ver a su hijo, usted mismo dice que tal vez él no sobreviva." Dijo la enfermera.

"Está bien, voy a permitir permanecer aquí a los familiares por 5 minutos" Dijo el doctor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé?" preguntó Ukasia a Deachatri mientras miraba al bebé dentro de la caja transparente con una máscara de oxígeno.

"Bribauro, como mi padre" Dijo la princesa.

Apenas tenían un minuto dentro cuando la maquina comenzó a emitir un chiflido haciendo que se movilizaran varios doctores, los médicos hablaron entre ellos en su lenguaje nativo, sacaron fuera inmediatamente a los saiyajin a pesar de las protestas de Deachatri. De pronto la princesa tuvo una idea.

"Señorita Ukasia. ¿Usted pudo entender lo que dijeron los médicos? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Deachatri.

Ukasia había entendido perfectamente las palabras de los rosgotkanos, pero no encontraba el valor de decírselas a Deachatri, como ex comandante del ejército saiyajin ella tuvo que decirle a muchas madres que sus hijos habían muerto en combate, intentaba consolarlas con la frase **_"él peleó y murió como un saiyajin"_**, Ukasia les hacía saber que sus hijos no escaparon a pesar de la desventajosa situación, que no se dejaron vencer tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que consolaría a una niña que acababa de parir a su bebé? La pobre madre ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de que su hijo se defendió a si mismo lo mejor que pudo.

_"Ukasia, sea lo que sea díselo, no permitas que Deachatri albergue falsas esperanzas" _Pidió Calibono por el vínculo mental.

"Deachatri… Lo lamento mucho… pero los doctores dijeron que tu hijo no tiene posibilidad, él está muriendo" Declaró Ukasia.

La princesa comenzó a llorar, se tallaba los ojos con sus manos de manera desesperada, ella no comprendía porque la vida la estaba golpeando así, todos la estaban mirando con lastima mientras ella aparentaba haber enloquecido. Deachatri sintió la necesidad de pasar los últimos momentos de su hijo con él y corrió a la habitación donde lo había dejado, obviamente ni los doctores ni los saiyajins que la estaban acompañando no lo permitieron, por lo que ella entró en un ataque de histeria, llorando y gritando la adolescente estaba peleando con todos.

Uno de los médicos tuvo la idea de que los calmantes no hacían efecto en la joven por su condición de saiyajin, entonces después de hacer cálculos dijo que ella necesitaría grandes cantidades de calmantes para adormecerla, pero para suministrarlos el doctor tuvo que pedir a los saiyajins sostenerla mientras él clavaba agujas en los brazos de la hembra más joven.

Deachatri protestó llorando y exigiendo ver a su hijo, la única motivación de su existencia. La adolescente comenzó a atormentarse a sí misma con los recuerdos de su violación, de cuando su madre supo que estaba embarazada y la amenazó de dañar a su hijo si no hacia el ritual de unión con su violador, de las noches en las que tuvo que soportar las caricias del príncipe, se recordó a si misma acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y por ultimo recordó a su hijo agonizando dentro de la máquina de tratamiento intensivo neonatal.

El llanto de Deachatri poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en sollozos, y poco a poco comenzó a caer rendida por efecto de las drogas que suministraba el médico rosgotkano.

_"Hice el ritual de unión por miedo de que mi madre cumpliera sus amenazas de dañar a mi hijo, e irónicamente he vivido los últimos meses con el que se convirtió en su verdugo" _pensó Deachatri y pocos segundos después fue vencida por los efectos de los calmantes y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo que Deachatri no sabía es que por efecto de las drogas proyectó sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos en la mente de los saiyajins que la sostuvieron, ninguno dijo palabra alguna después de eso.

Era curiosa la manera en que Cinatropo tomó a Deachatri en sus brazos, llevándola cargando a la habitación que tenía asignada en el hospital, recostándola en la cama con tanta delicadeza, contrastando con la expresión de rabia pura que tenía en el rostro. Cinatropo sentía repugnancia de lo que había hecho su hijo, el rey jamás se aparearía con una mujer en contra de su voluntad, ni siquiera forzaría a una hembra de otra raza, mucho menos a una hembra saiyajin, no entendía como si en todo el universo había infinidad de mujeres que ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, él había ultrajado a una mocosa saiyajin, porque eso era Deachatri para el rey, sólo una mocosa que ni siquiera pudo protegerse a sí misma.

Cinatropo recordó cuando Chadira había ido a hablar con él y eso lo hizo enfurecer, él tendría que arreglar cuentas con ella. Después él recordó a Calibono diciéndole que **_"Deachatri lo había provocado"_**_, _entonces él se enfureció más. Recordó el día que ellos hicieron el ritual de unión y se regañó a sí mismo por no sospechar nada por la cara de Deachatri.

**_Flashback_**

"Calibono, te solicito cuidar muy bien de esta bella joven, porque si le haces daño, no te enfrentarás contra tu propio padre, si no a tu más cruel enemigo" Dijo Cinatropo.

"No hace falta que me digas eso, padre. La trataré bien" Dijo Calibono con una sonrisa que hizo que Deachatri se estremeciera.

**_Fin de flashback_**

Recordó las palabras que su hijo había dicho el día que él hizo el ritual de unión y después a su nieto dentro de la máquina de tratamiento intensivo neonatal y eso lo hizo llegar al límite de su ira.

_"Calibono tiene que pagar lo que hizo, prefiero quedarme sin un heredero al trono, que dejarlo en manos de un ser tan ruin y despreciable como mi hijo, mi honor de saiyajin no me permite hacer tal cosa" _Se dijo Cinatropo a sí mismo.

Como si fuera deseo de Kami, Cinatropo vio en ese preciso momento al objeto de su furia caminando por los pasillos fuera de la habitación.

"Vuelvo más tarde, voy a hablar con mi hijo" Anunció Cinatropo saliendo del cuarto.

Cinatropo se puso en frente de su hijo y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera, Calibono caminó detrás de su padre sin preguntarle hasta que juntos habían entrado a la nave.

"¿A dónde vamos padre?" Preguntó el príncipe.

"Al planeta Troche, tengo unos asuntos que atender" Respondió Calibono y su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

_"Él ni siquiera me ha preguntado por el estado de salud de su mujer ni de su hijo" _Pensó el rey.

El planeta Troche era un planeta pequeño, su población se concentraba en una cuarta parte de la superficie del planeta, lo demás, era solo una zona desértica y deshabitada. Al aterrizar Calibono miro hacia todos los ángulos posibles y vio con asombro que estaba en medio de la nada.

"Hijo, lo sé todo" Declaró Cinatropo rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Calibono.

"Sé que violaste a Deachatri, que no te satisface en la cama porque ni siquiera tolera tu presencia, y que además la empujaste por las escaleras" Respondió el rey.

"Esa estúpida te ha dicho sólo mentiras" Respondió Calibono con una indignación que parecía genuina.

"Ella no me ha dicho nada, lo proyecto accidentalmente todo en mi mente, por efecto de los calmantes que le dieron, se alteró cuando le dijeron que su hijo estaba muriendo" Dijo Cinatropo y observó con rabia que su hijo ni se inmutó ante la noticia de su hijo.

"Te solicité cuidar de tu mujer sin saber que te convertirías en su verdugo" Comenzó Cinatropo.

"Te dije que no quería hacer el ritual de unión con esa imbécil, ni con esa ni con otra, tampoco quería al mocoso" Respondió Calibono y para Cinatropo ya era suficiente, entró a la nave y salió con dos espadas.

"Te dije que si hacías daño a Deachatri te haría pagar, yo debería simplemente matarte, pero creo te daré oportunidad de defenderte sólo por la sangre saiyajin que tienes" Dijo el rey, en seguida arrojo una espada al príncipe, Calibono atrapó la espada mirando a su padre con incredulidad.

"¿Estas bromeando?" Preguntó Calibono y su padre blandió la espada y lanzó un ataque contra él que esquivó en el último segundo posible, _LA BATALLA HABIA COMENZADO._

Las espadas chocaban, ambos lanzaban ataques, esquivaban ataques, avanzaban, retrocedían, Calibono tenía ventaja en velocidad, Cinatropo en inteligencia, en ese momento no parecían padre e hijo, ellos parecían enemigos, Cinatropo no esquivo a tiempo un ataque y como consecuencia tenía un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

"Condenada Ukasia, te enseñó a pelear bien" dijo Cinatropo sin poder evitar mostrar cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

Padre e hijo ya estaban con la cara brillosa del sudor. El rey lanzó un ataque que dio de lleno en la axila derecha de su hijo, fue un golpe fatal ya que cortó los músculos que sostenían el brazo provocando que quedara colgando en un ángulo extraño. El príncipe incapaz de blandir la espada con el brazo derecho, no tuvo tiempo de pasarla al brazo izquierdo y recibió de lleno un ataque que le atravesó el torso.

Calibono escupió sangre, su padre rápidamente saco la espada, el príncipe soltó la suya mientras inevitablemente caía de espaldas al suelo. El príncipe se sintió mareado del dolor cuando de pronto sintió a su padre atravesando su pecho con la espada. Calibono quiso sacarse la espada y se dio cuenta que esta lo estaba inmovilizando en el suelo, vio con horror que su padre ya había tomado la otra espada que él había soltado cuando se había derrumbado, y él seguía incapaz de moverse. Su padre clavó una y otra vez la espada evitando los puntos vitales, el plan era hacerlo sufrir lo más posible.

"Padre, por favor, si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez" Suplicó Calibono.

"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tu muerte es inevitable?" Cuestionó Cinatropo.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me matas de una buena vez?" Preguntó el saiyajin más joven.

"Porque si te mato nada de lo que haga sentirás" Respondió el anciano saiyajin.

"mátame padre, por favor, mátame ya" imploró el príncipe.

"YO NO HAGO CASO DE SUPLICAS DE COBARDES" Ladró el rey.

"POR FAVOR, PADRE" Chilló Calibono

"Mira nada más que curioso, Deachatri te pidió llorando que la dejaras ir y no le hiciste caso" Comentó el rey, Calibono escuchó en su mente las suplicas y lloriqueos de la princesa. El rey continuó torturándolo por unos minutos más hasta que murió desangrado a pesar de las protestas del príncipe, cuando Calibono se desmayaba del dolor, Cinatropo lo sacudía hasta despertarlo, fue una agonía absoluta. Cinatropo no quiso ni siquiera hacer el ritual de despedida para su hijo, los saiyajins creían que a quien no se le hacia el ritual de despedía no podría descansar jamás, pero pensó en eso para castigar aún más a su hijo por su poco honor.

Cinatropo subió a la nave y se dirigió al planeta Rosgotk. Pensó en su nieto y sintió tristeza de imaginar que llegaría al hospital y le informarían que él había fallecido, pensó en la profunda pena de Deachatri, **¿****_Y qué sería de Deachatri en caso de que Bribauro hubiese fallecido? _**el rey no lo sabía, pero de ninguna manera enviaría a la joven a regresar a casa con su madre, por supuesto que no, lo mejor sería que ella siguiera viviendo en el castillo.

El rey sonrió con asombro cuando le informaron que su nieto había mejorado, aun seguiría unos días en la unidad de tratamiento intensivo neonatal, pero al menos ya estaba más estable, el bebé estuvo 15 días más hospitalizado, lapso en el que a Cinatropo lo había visitado el mismo rey de Rosgotk con la propuesta de volverse aliados, cosa que el rey saiyajin aceptó en seguida, le parecía perfecto poder disfrutar de un poco del avance tecnológico de los rosgotkanos, cerraron el trato estrechándose ambos las manos.

Deachatri regresó al planeta saiyajin con su bebé en brazos acompañada de los demás saiyajins. Se había esparcido el rumor de que Cinatropo había matado a su propio hijo porque había lastimado a Deachatri provocándole un parto prematuro, esa fue la "versión oficial de los hechos", nadie más tenía razón para enterarse que la princesa había sido ultrajada por el príncipe.

Apenas los saiyajins habían llegado al castillo cuando Chadira entró aparentemente enfurecida.

"Majestad, he escuchado lo que pasó, su hijo es un monstro" Gritó Chadira y Cinatropo enloqueció de rabia e incredulidad, _¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a su hijo un monstruo cuando ella misma había forzado a su hija a hacer el ritual de unión sabiendo lo que había sucedido?_

El rey de pronto estaba golpeando fuertemente a la mujer, _él iba a matarla sin dudarlo, _desgraciadamente cuando iba a lanzar el golpe final alguien se atravesó, miró con incredulidad que era Deachatri la que se estaba oponiendo entre él y su objetivo.

"Muévete mocosa estúpida" Ladró el rey.

"NO, si lo hago usted va a matar a mi madre" Gruñó Deachatri.

"¿Cómo puedes perdonarle lo que te hizo?" Cuestiono un exasperado Cinatropo.

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle porque jamás le he guardado rencor" Declaró Deachatri, gruñó exasperado del rey saiyajin. Cinatropo levantó la mano pretendiendo golpear a la princesa, pero la bajó enseguida.

"Tiene que prometerme por su honor de saiyajin que no asesinará a mi madre" Inició Deachatri, Cinatropo se tensó ante eso, pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

"Lo prometeré si aceptas mis términos" Dijo Cinatropo.

"¿Qué tipo de términos?" Preguntó Deachatri.

"No te los diré a menos que aceptes, esa es la oportunidad que te ofrezco de que tu madre vivirá, tómalo o déjalo" Dijo el rey saiyajin extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato. Deachatri lo meditó unos segundos.

"Acepto" Dijo la princesa estrechando la mano del rey saiyajin, esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre, para permitirle vivir Chadira sería desterrada al planeta Kabocha, renegando de su _"Cruel destino" _que la convertiría en esclava por el resto de su vida, una esclava no sexual para desgracia de Cinatropo que quería que sufriera en carne propia una y otra vez lo que Deachatri había sufrido y su madre había decidido ignorar. Deachatri de vez en cuando tendría comunicación con Chadira, la princesa aparentaba estar enojada, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que su madre no estaría cerca de su hijo. Bribauro crecería salvado de la mala influencia de su abuela y de su padre.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Año 550, en el planeta Plant.**

Cinatropo estaba dormitando, de pronto sus sentidos del oído y del olfato le informaron que Deachatri se estaba acercando, cerca sus pasos se escuchaba otros 5 patrones de pasos diferentes, sin duda podrían ser el rey tsufurujin y cuatro consejeros.

"Ya era hora ¿Qué dijeron los tsufurujins acerca de nuestra propuesta?" Preguntó Cinatropo saliendo de la habitación, los tsufurujins asustados instintivamente se colocaron corriendo detrás de la princesa saiyajin.

"Dicen que mañana temprano se reunirán para discutirla entre ellos. Al medio día nos darán una respuesta." Declaró Deachatri entrando a la habitación del rey tomando a su hijo en brazos y caminando para entrar a la habitación continua.

"Espero que sea una respuesta positiva" Gruño Cinatropo entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en seguida.

_"Porque de eso depende la supervivencia de nuestra raza" Dijo el rey a la princesa por el vínculo mental._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Para el siguiente capítulo conoceremos la propuesta de los saiyajins. Si quieren hacerme una sugerencia o insulto por dejarlos en suspenso ya lo saben, déjenme un comentario.**

Los nombres son anagramas de frutas, verduras y algunas hierbas usadas en vegetales. Aquí está el nuevo nombre:

Alamorche-remolacha.

_**La frase "Él peleó y murió como un saiyajin fue sacada de los fics llamados "Honor of a saiyan's heart"**__(Honor del corazón de un saiyajin),_

_**"Capture of a saiyan's heart" **__(Captura del corazón de un saiyajin)_

_**y "Turles's triumph" **__(Triunfo de Turles) de __**daughterofrisingsun**_

_**Ella me permitió usar la frase de sus fics.**_

_**Espero no ausentarme demasiado, pero por las dudas la "Diosa de la muerte" les desea feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 2014**_

**Publicado el 19 de diciembre de 2013.**


	7. Recuerdos, Parte III

**Escribo este fic con la esperanza de agradar a mis lectores, a pesar de que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a**

**Samwise Stoll, daughterofrisingsun** **e InuKidGakupo, **_por sus comentarios del capítulo 6._

**luis carlos, **_por su comentario del capítulo 1._

* * *

Cinatropo estaba dormitando, de pronto sus sentidos del oído y del olfato le informaron que Deachatri se estaba acercando, cerca sus pasos se escuchaba otros 5 patrones de pasos diferentes, sin duda podrían ser el rey tsufurujin y cuatro consejeros.

"Ya era hora ¿Qué dijeron los tsufurujins acerca de nuestra propuesta?" Preguntó Cinatropo saliendo de la habitación, los tsufurujins asustados instintivamente se colocaron corriendo detrás de la princesa saiyajin.

"Dicen que mañana temprano se reunirán para discutirla entre ellos. Al medio día nos darán una respuesta." Declaró Deachatri entrando a la habitación del rey tomando a su hijo en brazos y caminando para entrar a la habitación continua.

"Espero que sea una respuesta positiva" Gruño Cinatropo entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en seguida.

_"Porque de eso depende la supervivencia de nuestra raza" _Dijo el rey a la princesa por el vínculo mental.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

**Espero no confundirte… pero tendremos unos pequeños retrocesos.**

**_La propuesta de los saiyajins_**

Deachatri entró junto a los tsufurujins a la sala de conferencias. Tomaron asiento.

"¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos, princesa?" Preguntó el rey tsufurujin.

"Estamos interesados en la adquisición de terrenos en este planeta para poder vivir aquí" Declaró la princesa.

"¿terrenos? ¿De qué tamaño de terrenos estamos hablando?" Preguntó el rey tsufurujin.

"al menos la tercera parte del territorio total de la superficie del planeta" Respondió Deachatri y los tsufurujins quedaron anonadados.

"¿la tercera parte del territorio total? ¿Y cuántos saiyajins vendrán a vivir hacia acá?" Preguntó Nemol.

"Todos los saiyajins" Declaró Deachatri.

"Mire señora, no pretendo ofenderla, pero como podrá ver el planeta es muy pequeño y no creo que todos los saiyajins puedan vivir en sólo una tercera parte del planeta" Explicó Legraslo.

"En caso de darnos una respuesta positiva a nuestra petición, nosotros nos ajustaríamos a vivir únicamente en el terreno adquirido, de hecho ni siquiera notarían nuestra presencia en el planeta, ustedes a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro" Explicó Deachatri.

"¿Qué pasa con su planeta?" Preguntó Tecolnomo.

"¿Disculpe?" Cuestionó la princesa.

"Creo que debe de haber un motivo por el cual quieran dejar ese planeta para venirse a vivir acá ¿Cuál es ese motivo?" Dijo Tecolnomo.

"En nuestro planeta está descendiendo progresivamente la temperatura, y nosotros los saiyajins tememos que llegará un momento en el que inevitablemente vamos a morir de hipotermia" Declaró la princesa.

"¿y por qué nuestro planeta?" Cuestionó Nemol.

"No sólo en nuestro planeta está descendiendo la temperatura de manera extrema, sino también en los planetas cercanos con el nuestro, este parece ser de los únicos en todo el sistema solar que no fue afectado por ese cambio climático" Explico Deachatri.

"¿Sabe usted que está causando ese **_cambio climático_**?_" _preguntó Gamon.

"Creemos que la causa es la destrucción de la luna que compartíamos con el planeta Rosgotk y el planeta Troche" Declaró la princesa saiyajin.

"hablando del planeta Rosgotk ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que ustedes aniquilaron la población del planeta Rosgotk?" Cuestionó Tecolnomo.

"No puedo decirles los detalles, pero les aseguro que nosotros aniquilamos a los rosgotkanos en defensa propia" Explicó Deachatri pero se dio cuenta de que los tsufurujins estaban dudando de sus palabras.

"Ustedes los saiyajins son una raza de guerreros, nosotros somos una raza pacifica ¿Y así usted pretende proponernos a nosotros que aceptemos vender nuestros terrenos para que ustedes puedan vivir con nosotros?" Cuestionó Meafrabus.

"Yo no estoy pidiendo regalado nada, estoy dispuesta a negociar el precio para pagar los terrenos, además, como ya dije antes, ustedes ni siquiera van a notar nuestra presencia" Respondió Deachatri.

"¿Y de dónde piensa que vamos a desocupar una tercera parte del planeta para que ustedes puedan vivir aquí?" Resopló Nemol.

"No es necesario que ustedes desocupen ningún lado, yo sé perfectamente que los terrenos sobre las cuevas están deshabitados" Declaró la princesa y los tsufurujins se pusieron sobre alerta, eso significaba que habían estado siendo observados desde el principio. Deachatri mirando la desconfianza en los ojos de los tsufurujins decidió mostrar un poco más de amabilidad sin reducir la firmeza en sus palabras. Los tsufurujins no querían darle una respuesta positiva, pero temían que si daban una respuesta negativa, la princesa se molestaría demasiado y terminaría masacrandolos, aunque su comportamiento era la mayor parte del tiempo el de una fina dama, no dejaba de ser una saiyajin. Ellos estuvieron discutiendo y analizando la propuesta durante más de dos horas hasta que…

"Por ahora no creo que vallamos a llegar a ningún lado, el sueño nos está matando a todos, mañana discutiremos nuevamente la propuesta entre nosotros, espero no ofenderla princesa, pero aceptar compartir el planeta con una raza tan diferente de nosotros culturalmente hablando es algo que tenemos que pensar muy bien, al medio día le daremos respuesta a su solicitud" Explicó el rey tsufurujin.

"No necesito disculpas, Rey Gamon, lo comprendo perfectamente" Declaró Deachatri.

Salieron de la sala de conferencias y transitando los pasillos se encontraron con una anciana tsufurujin dormitando en un sillón.

"Relucia ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo el rey Gamon suavemente para despertar a la anciana.

"Estoy esperando las indicaciones para el día de mañana, Majestad" Respondió adormilada la anciana tsufurujin.

"Bueno, ¿A qué hora quiere desayunar, princesa?" Preguntó Gamon a Deachatri.

"A las 9:00 de la mañana" Respondió la saiyajin.

"OK. Nosotros tendremos reunión en la mañana temprano, posiblemente no podremos acompañar a desayunar a los saiyajins, pero a esa hora deberá estar servida su comida," Indicó el rey tsufurujin a la sirvienta.

Relucia estaba por acompañar a Deachatri a su habitación asignada, pero Gamon insistió en llevarla. Caminando por los pasillos la princesa inició una conversación.

"Desde la destrucción de la luna de nuestro planeta no he podido ver otra, es una pena porque a mí me gusta mucho la luna llena ¿Sabe usted cuando es la siguiente luna llena aquí?" Preguntó Deachatri.

"La luna llena sale el 8 de abril de cada 8 años, la próxima será en el año 554" Declaró el rey tsufurujin, la expresión del rostro de la princesa reflejaba frustración pura, se reprochó a sí misma mentalmente el haber sido tan expresiva en sus emociones, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los tsufurujins pareció darse cuenta.

"Mañana temprano necesito entrenar a mi hijo, al amanecer lo llevaré a los terrenos sobre las montañas" Declaró la princesa saiyajin sin decirlo a nadie en especial, como si hablara en voz alta consigo misma.

"No es necesario ir tan lejos, si lo que necesita es espacio abierto puede hacerlo en las afueras del castillo" Explicó el rey tsufurujin.

"¿Entonces me permite entrenar a mi hijo aquí mismo? Muchas Gracias majestad" Respondió Deachatri tocándole el hombro a su interlocutor, recibiendo un leve asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta. La princesa saiyajin parpadeó confundida, el rostro de Gamon lucía una palidez mortal en comparación con el rubor presente en sus mejillas.

_"Parece que el rey tsufurujin se ha enfermado repentinamente de fiebre" _Pensó Deachatri.

Gamon también tenía sus propios pensamientos, el tsufurujin de 24 años de edad sentía sus mejilla arder.

_"¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Sin duda, la princesa Deachatri es muy hermosa ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Las diferencias entre nosotros son astronómicas, además, por amor de Kami, su hijo, el cual es un bebé, es casi tan alto como yo" _Reflexionaba Gamon hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz del rey saiyajin, Gamon palideció totalmente del rostro…

"Ya era hora ¿Qué dijeron los tsufurujins acerca de nuestra propuesta?" Preguntó Cinatropo saliendo de la habitación, los tsufurujins asustados instintivamente se colocaron corriendo detrás de la princesa saiyajin.

"Dicen que mañana temprano se reunirán para discutirla entre ellos. Al medio día nos darán una respuesta." Declaró Deachatri entrando a la habitación del rey tomando a su hijo en brazos y caminando para entrar a la habitación continua.

"Espero que sea una respuesta positiva" Gruño Cinatropo entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en seguida.

_"Porque de eso depende la supervivencia de nuestra raza" _Dijo el rey a la princesa por el vínculo mental_._

"Hasta mañana" Dijo la princesa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

"Hasta mañana" Respondió Gamon a pesar de que la princesa ya estaba dentro del cuarto **con las luces apagadas_*_**.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_La alianza de los saiyajins con los rosgotkanos_**

Bribauro había nacido de manera prematura por lo que tuvieron que meterlo en una máquina de tratamiento intensivo neonatal durante 15 días. El lujoso hospital donde Deachatri y su hijo estaban internados contaba con un restaurante y un hotel. El planeta Rosgokt era conocido en toda la galaxia del sur por su tecnología, especialmente su tecnología médica, por lo que recibían pacientes de toda la galaxia. Cinatropo quería estar pendiente todo el tiempo de novedades acerca de su nieto, por lo que agradecía no tener que salir del hospital para comer o dormir.

Cuando Bribauro tenía 12 días de nacido, Cinatropo estaba comiendo en compañía de Ukasia, Zerareconos y la criada en el restaurante del hospital, de pronto se acercó un rosgotkano, por la corona sobre su cabeza los saiyajins dedujeron que se trataba del rey.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy el rey de este planeta, mi nombre es Ganora, usted debe ser el rey saiyajin" Dijo el rosgotkano a Cinatropo.

"¿Cómo sabe que yo soy el rey saiyajin?" Cuestionó Cinatropo, los reyes saiyajins no usaban corona, además de que no estaba usando su capa ni su lazo distintivo por que los había olvidado en el planeta saiyajin por salir de manera apresurada para que atendieran a Deachatri.

"Acabo de ver a su nieto hace un momento y sin duda él se parece mucho a usted" Explicó el rey Ganora.

"No creo que usted sólo haya venido para comentarme eso" Declaró Cinatropo.

"Oh, cierto. Estoy interesado en las habilidades de su raza, por lo que he venido a proponerle una alianza, usted saldrá beneficiado en el aspecto de poder tener acceso a nuestra tecnología." Ofreció el rey Rosgotkano.

Cinatropo aceptó en seguida estrechándole la mano, en el planeta saiyajin los partos eran atendidos por las curanderas, incluso había casos en los que se recurría a la hembra saiyajin más anciana de la familia, la cual tenía que vivir con la mujer saiyajin preñada al final del embarazo lista para recibir al bebé. Los embarazos saiyajins eran dificultosos, las hembras se debilitaban, algunas mujeres se debilitaban demasiado. En los partos las mujeres arriesgaban su vida, cada alumbramiento se volvía más difícil, algunas morían en el primer parto, muchas más morían en el segundo parto, ninguna sobrevivía al tercero, algunas ni siquiera sobrevivían el tercer embarazo. Para casos extremos las curanderas aconsejaban a las hembras saiyajins embarazadas beber un té abortivo, durante el aborto también arriesgaban la vida, pero era menos riesgoso que un parto.

_"Cinatropo, ¿Vas a aceptar la alianza sin pensarlo?" _Preguntó Ukasia a su primo por el vínculo mental tan pronto el rey Ganora se había retirado.

_"¿Por qué no?"_ Cuestionó el rey saiyajin como respuesta.

_"Ese tipo tiene algo que no me agrada, además, ¿Por qué fue a ver a Bribauro? Si quiere una alianza con los saiyajins él tendría que haber venido contigo antes… ¿Por qué fue a ver a tu nieto primero? eso me causa un mal presentimiento, Bribauro es sólo un bebé saiyajin" _Explicó Ukasia por la conexión mental.

_"Bribauro no es sólo un bebé saiyajin ordinario, es el príncipe heredero de nuestra raza" _Gruñó Cinatropo mentalmente.

_"Aun así, él es sólo un bebé todavía" _Respondió Ukasia por el vínculo mental.

_"No me discutas, ya he aceptado la alianza, no necesito tus consejos" _Ladró Cinatropo mentalmente, Ukasia estaba exasperada, le parecía estupendo contar con la tecnología rosgotkana **_¿pero a cambio de qué? El rey rosgotkano sólo había dicho que estaba interesado en las habilidades de los saiyajins._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Después de que Bribauro y Deachatri se recuperaran totalmente del "incidente" con Calibono, los saiyajins regresaron a su planeta.

Por tradición saiyajin, ante la muerte de Calibono, Bribauro se convertía en el heredero al trono saiyajin, aunque la misma tradición impedía al heredero convertirse en rey si era menor de 20 años de edad, por lo que el reinado recaería temporalmente en los hombros de Deachatri, al menos hasta que Bribauro cumpliera 20 años. A pesar de todo, la misma tradición saiyajin no impedía que Deachatri pudiera ser retada en un duelo a muerte por el trono, por lo que Cinatropo tomó la precaución de comenzar a entrenar a Deachatri en el combate, y cabe mencionar que Cinatropo no era nada paciente, pero el entrenamiento dio frutos, Deachatri era considerablemente fuerte. La princesa también tuvo que retomar las "lecciones" que Ukasia le daba para poder ser una gran reina. La vida de la joven madre sin duda cambió radicalmente. Ya no era la princesa adolescente y embarazada que se la pasaba llorando por estar obligada a convivir con Calibono. Ahora ella era madre, viuda y futura reina provisional por lo que fue obligada a madurar. Desde entonces Deachatri también entraba a las reuniones con el grupo de sabios, había que prepararla para cuando ella tuviera que asumir el reinado saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, las hembras saiyajins embarazadas eran llevadas a revisiones médicas al planeta Rosgotk para verificar la posibilidad de que el parto pueda darse en condiciones "normales", es decir, que la hembra saiyajin preñada pudiera dar a luz ayudada por la curandera o por una anciana de su familia, y en caso de ser necesario, la hembra saiyajin era trasladada con anticipación para dar a luz en el planeta Rosgotk con gastos pagados por el rey saiyajin, o al menos eso se suponía, porque Ganora nunca cobró un solo zeni a Cinatropo. Las infusiones para provocar un aborto dejaban de ser efectivas en embarazos de más de 6 semanas de gestación, por lo que también se aprovechaban los servicios médicos del planeta Rosgotk para realizar abortos hasta máximo 12 semanas de gestación. Tales acciones estaban contribuyendo a disminuir la tasa de mortalidad en hembras saiyajins jóvenes (al menos fuera de los combates).

Cinatropo también visitaba el planeta cada que podía, los rosgotkanos incluso le habían creado una habitación donde podía manipular la gravedad a voluntad. Deachatri se había negado a viajar a Rosgotk sólo por entrenar, por lo que el rey se llevaba a Zerareconos con él. En una ocasión quiso llevarse a su nieto con él.

"Bueno, me voy al planeta Rosgotk, llevaré a Bribauro conmigo" Dijo Cinatropo con su nieto de entonces ocho meses en brazos.

"Pero majestad, no meta al bebé a la habitación de Gravedad, mi hijo ni siquiera puede gatear" Protestó Deachatri

"Por eso mismo lo llevaré, le he dicho a Ganora que algunos saiyajins pueden caminar perfectamente a los 8 meses, y Bribauro ni siquiera puede gatear, por ello voy a llevar al mocoso a revisión con los médicos" Explicó Cinatropo.

"Majestad, algunos niños no gatean antes de caminar, mi hijo fue uno de ellos" Declaró una criada que escuchaba la conversación.

"Pero tu hijo podía caminar muy bien a los 8 meses" Observó Cinatropo.

"El cuerpo de su nieto no parece ayudarle a caminar" Explico la criada. Bribauro tenía un cuerpo delgado, sus piernas eran muy largas, y su cabeza como en la mayoría de los bebés parecía muy grande comparándola con su torso, la criada tenía un punto, el bebé saiyajin tal vez no podía caminar por no poder soportar ni siquiera su propio peso.

"Está bien, pero si cumple un año y sigue sin caminar, me lo voy a llevar sin avisar" Gruñó el rey saiyajin. (Verso sin esfuerzo)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Habían pasado 10 meses desde la alianza entre ambas razas, a Ukasia le parecía mucha belleza recibir ayuda a cambio de nada, ella creía que en algún momento los rosgotkanos pedirían pago por tantísimos favores, pero lo que la ponía más nerviosa es que ese momento no llegaba, aunque la ex comándate descubrió accidentalmente de qué manera los rosgotkanos se estaban cobrando tantas atenciones.

Ese día en la mañana se había despertado tarde, debido a que la noche anterior no había podido dormir, ella tuvo que ir sola a desayunar al restaurante y escuchó sin querer una conversación entre dos rosgotkanos en su lenguaje natal…

"Oye Gallord, en el equipo de científicos tuvimos interesantes descubrimientos anoche con la habitación de gravedad" Dijo un rosgotkano de piel azul.

"En serio, Saiobini" Respondió el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"Si, pudimos comprobar nuestra teoría, el cabello de los saiyajins no sufre los efectos de la gravedad" Declaró Saiobini

"Recuerdo que me habías mencionado que el cabello de los saiyajins no cambiaba su forma con la gravedad, y que por eso creías que no sufría sus efectos" Declaró Gallord.

"Ayer en la tarde se atendieron dos partos, nacieron un saiyajin de clase alta y un saiyajin de clase baja, ambos tenían el cabello en una forma chistosa, el de clase alta como flama y el de clase baja en picos en todas direcciones" Explicó Saiobini.

"¿en serio? Muéstrame las fotografías" Pidió Gallord.

"Claro, déjame buscarlas" Dijo Sabiobini mientras sostenía en la mano una Tablet (una minicomputadora). Ukasia estaba familiarizada con lo que eran las "fotografías", ella intrigada por los "descubrimientos" de los rosgotkanos se había propuesto escucharlo todo. Saiobini estaba mirando su Tablet buscando las fotografías mientras seguía explicando.

"Como te estaba diciendo, hicimos experimentos con los bebes saiyajins, los metimos en la habitación de gravedad, la aumentamos hasta llegar al nivel 70 y el cabello de los bebes seguía tan erizado como al principio" Explicó el científico mientras Ukasia sentía su sangre hervir, ella había entrado días atrás con su primo a la habitación de gravedad, Cinatropo queriendo jugarle una broma la elevó del nivel 1 al nivel 40 repentinamente provocando que la ex comandante fuera derrumbada por su propio peso. Además, por amor de kami, **_ellos estaban haciendo experimentos con saiyajins recién nacidos._**

"¿Qué otra cosa han descubierto?" preguntó un curioso Gallord.

"Que los saiyajins independientemente de su fuerza pueden sostener sobre sí mismos 50 veces su propio peso" Declaro Saiobini.

"¿50 VECES?" Gritó asombrado el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"Si, a ambos bebés dentro de la habitación de gravedad les colocamos costales rellenos de arena, los costales pesaban exactamente el propio peso de cada niño, y aumentamos la gravedad poco a poco, cuando se superó el nivel 50 el bebé de clase baja comenzó a llorar y a hacer muecas de dolor, lo cual significó que la presión en su estómago comenzaba a hacerle daño, mientras el clase alta seguía como si nada, posiblemente esto le pasó al de clase baja por su poca fuerza comparándolo contra el infante saiyajin de clase alta" Explico el rosgotkano de piel azul mientras Ukasia sentía como se le retorcía su cola enrollada en su cintura.

"¿Cuáles eran sus poderes de fuerza?" Cuestionó el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"30 y 1100, fue bueno que no hiciéramos daño al saiyajin de clase alta, el pequeño gusano podría matarnos de un sólo manotazo" Dijo el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"Que interesantes son los saiyajins" Afirmó Gallord.

"Demasiado, oh, mira, encontré las fotografías de los bebés" Dijo Sabiobini entregándole la Tablet a su interlocutor.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Qué gracioso! Ambos lucen muy chistosos, pero sin duda me gusta más el niño de cabellos de picos en todas direcciones." Confesó el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"Que pena, ese niño está muerto" Declaró Saiobini sin emoción, los ojos de Ukasia se abrieron por la noticia.

"¿MUERTO? ¿Pero por qué?" Cuestionó Gallord.

"por imprudencias en nuestros experimentos en la habitación de gravedad, o al menos eso dijo el jefe médico del hospital, el bebé murió a causa de un traumatismo abdominal, se le dañó el hígado o no recuerdo que, el punto es que sucumbió por un sangrado interno, aunque también es culpa de ellos, sólo tenían un estudiante de primer año de medicina como encargado del área de **pediatría**** cuando nosotros fuimos a devolver a ambos bebés, a mí me pareció muy raro cuando él no nos preguntó que experimentos hicimos, lo único que hizo fue recostar ambos niños en sus respectivas cunas" Explicó Saiobini.

Ukasia estaba apretando los puños tanto que habían comenzado a sangrarle. La madre del bebé saiyajin había muerto en el parto, por lo que estaba escuchando casi estaba segura que fue por una negligencia médica aunque no pudiera probarlo, pero esos infelices habían torturado y asesinado al pobre e indefenso niño. La anciana saiyajin recordaba con rabia la expresión de dolor del saiyajin llamado Clorofil la noche anterior cuando le informaron que su compañera había muerto la noche anterior, **_por complicaciones en el parto_**, pero como cualquier saiyajin del ejército, no derramó ni una sola lagrima y mostró un rostro inexpresivo segundo después de enterarse de la terrible noticia. En ese momento posiblemente también le habrían informado que su hijo había muerto **_por complicaciones._**

Ukasia había tenido un largo romance clandestino con el padre de Clorofil, un saiyajin de clase baja con el mismo nombre. Las leyes saiyajins prohibían que una mujer hiciera el ritual de unión con un hombre más débil que ella. Ukasia le había dicho que tal vez con un buen entrenamiento él podría superarla, pero Clorofil le respondía que eso no tenía caso, que él jamás dejaría de ser tan débil en comparación a ella, ambos fueron obligados a separarse, tiempo después él hizo el ritual de unión y tuvo sólo un hijo (el padre del bebé asesinado), él murió dejando a su único hijo huérfano a los 5 años de edad. El destino quiso que Ukasia y el muchacho se conocieran cuando él tenía 15 años, y desde entonces se habían vuelto buenos amigos, para Ukasia él representaba el hijo que no tuvo de su romance, por lo que se comportaba con él de manera maternal.

"¿y qué pasará con el estudiante que cometió la negligencia médica?" Preguntó Gallord.

"el hospital lo ha defendido, él aun no es un médico por lo que no pudo cometer una negligencia, ni siquiera lo consideran un descuido" Declaró Saiobini.

"¿Estas bromeando? El error que cometió con el bebé saiyajin podría cometerlo con cualquiera" Protestó Gallord.

"Eso sólo un estudiante que tuvo un mal día. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que se equivocó pero también él es el mejor estudiante de su generación, además, murió sólo un bebe saiyajin ¿A quién le importa?" Respondió con crueldad el científico de piel azul.

_"¿Murió sólo un bebé saiyajin?" _Gruñó mentalmente la anciana saiyajin.

"No es que me importe la vida de esos simios, pero al fin y al cabo es un ser vivo" Dijo el rosgotkano de piel verde"

"Eso mismo piensa el jefe médico del hospital, por lo que de ahora en adelante en cualquier prueba que hagamos con los bebes tendrá que estar presente un médico especialista en pediatría" Gruñó Saiobini.

"A pesar de los interesantes descubrimientos me parece que se está gastando una fortuna en los saiyajins" Protestó el rosgotkano de piel verde.

"Pero todo será redituable en unos meses más" Declaró Saiobini.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó curioso Gallord.

"No vayas a decir nada todavía, es **_información clasificada_**, pero estamos diseñando una pistola que lance un paralizante diseñado para actuar sólo en individuos con ADN saiyajin" (DNA saiyan in English) Explicó el científico de pelo azul.

"¿y de que va a servir un paralizante para los saiyajins?" Cuestionó Gallord.

"No seas tonto, los saiyajins son el terror de todo el sistema solar, si no es que de toda la galaxia del sur, todos vivimos con la incertidumbre de imaginar que un día ellos pudieran atacarnos, por eso mismo se les da **_tantas atenciones_**, mejor tenernos como **_aliados _**que como enemigos, pero ¿te imaginas cuantos zenis serían capaces de pagar en otros planetas con tal de tener un paralizante para los saiyajins?" Explicó Saiobini.

"Cualquier paralizante podría ser suficiente" Declaró Gallord.

"No es así, el jefe médico del hospital me dijo que necesitaron cantidades atmosféricas de calmantes para adormecer a la primer hembra saiyajin que dio a luz aquí, los calmantes que se le dieron a ella podrían ocasionar la muerte de uno de nosotros. Vamos a vender la idea explicando que los saiyajins necesitan grandes cantidades de paralizantes para poder neutralizarlos, además de que estará diseñado sólo para actuar en saiyajins, los individuos de otra raza sólo sentirán un piquete, no les pasaría nada. Los científicos creemos en unos cuantos meses más podríamos ir a los demás planetas a ofrecerlo, es sólo que todavía no ha funcionado ni siquiera en los bebes saiyajins" Dijo Saiobini.

"Más te vale darme un poco gratis cuando lo tengan listo" Advirtió Gallord.

"Por supuesto que sí, amigo" Dijo Saiobini. Ambos cambiaron el tema, de cualquier forma la anciana saiyajin consideró que había escuchado suficiente.

_"estúpidos, viven con la incertidumbre de imaginar que nosotros pudiéramos atacarlos, aunque ya no vivirán mucho tiempo con esa incertidumbre, tendremos que prepararnos para la guerra, este será el fin de los rosgotkanos" _Pensó Ukasia mientras corría llamando mentalmente a su primo… **_¿Quién iba a pensar que una saiyajin tan anciana pudiera correr tan rápido? _**Cinatropo respondió su llamado mental informándole que estaban por despegar en la nave rumbo al planeta Saiyajin. (Pobre Ukasia, casi la dejan allí)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ukasia sintió encogerse algo en su interior cuando entro a la nave y vio a cierto saiyajin adulto con cabello de puntas en todas direcciones, Clorofil, el padre del bebé asesinado, el hijo del hombre con el que había tenido un largo romance. El saiyajin tenía un rostro inexpresivo, pero lo delataba el hecho de que su cola que normalmente iba enrollada en su cintura, estuviera colgando sin voluntad, Ukasia lo hubiera reprendido en cualquier otra circunstancia por tener su cola así, pero ¿Quién podría culpar al pobre hombre? Él había perdido a su hijo y a su mujer al mismo tiempo, la mañana anterior estaba haciendo el viaje tan feliz y ahora… él no estaba regresando a su planeta natal con un bebé en sus brazos, sino con dos cuerpos a los que debía hacerles el ritual de despedida.

La anciana saiyajin no supo porque lo hizo, pero abrazó al desafortunado hombre, en los saiyajins eran raros los abrazos entre ellos, pero tal vez Ukasia sólo estaba comportándose maternal.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gruñó Clorofil, pero él no empujó a Ukasia ni hizo nada para soltarse de su abrazo, posiblemente por respeto a su ex comandante y amiga.

"Tú no tienes por qué soportar esto solo" Explicó la anciana saiyajin.

"Tú no sabes nada, jamás hiciste el ritual de unión, jamás tuviste hijos" Escupió el macho saiyajin con tristeza disfrazada de rabia.

"Tal vez, pero a tu compañera no le gustaría verte así" Declaró Ukasia dejando mudo al desafortunado hombre. Segundo después la anciana sintió ligeros temblores en el cuerpo del macho saiyajin, su respiración había cambiado, comenzó a escuchar ligeros sollozos provenientes del macho que tenía abrazado, Clorofil recostó su rostro en el hombro de su ex comandante liberando las lágrimas que había reprimido. Ukasia apretó más su abrazo cuando sintió la humedad proveniente de los ojos del soldado del ejército saiyajin, Clorofil dejó de sollozar y comenzó a llorar. La anciana saiyajin comenzó a revolver lentamente los cabello de Clorofil intentando consolarlo.

Ukasia dijo mentalmente a Cinatropo que deberían tener una reunión con el grupo de sabios para hacerles saber cierta información.

Tan pronto como llegaron al planeta saiyajin Ukasia, Cinatropo, Deachatri, Alamorche y los demás miembros del grupo de sabios se reunieron. La anciana saiyajin les informó acerca de la conversación que había escuchado de los rosgotkanos. Todos se enfurecieron de inmediato, ellos eran saiyajins, pero definitivamente los rosgotkanos estaban provocándoles muecas de dolor al escuchar los experimentos que hicieron con los bebés saiyajins. Agregando además su rabia al saber que estaban intentando crear un paralizante especialmente diseñado para ellos.

"Ukasia. Debes hacerle saber a Clorofil la verdadera forma en la que murió su hijo. Él tiene derecho a saberlo" Advirtió el rey saiyajin.

"Iré a buscarlo en seguida" Declaró Ukasia.

"No es necesario, he pedido mentalmente a Zerareconos ir por él, Clorofil está esperándote afuera" Explicó Cinatropo.

_"Demonios" _Pensó la anciana saiyajin. Ella no quería hablar con el padre del bebé tan pronto, no creía ser quien le dijera a quien consideraba su propio hijo la manera en la que había muerto el suyo. Clorofil entró a la sala de reuniones.

"Comandante Ukasia, me han hecho traer diciéndome que usted tenía algo que decirme, espero no ofenderla, pero lo que tenga que decirme dígalo rápido, me tengo que ir al ritual de despedida de mi compañera y de mi hijo" Dijo Clorofil, él era de los únicos que se dirigía a la anciana saiyajin llamándola "comandante" en público, la mayoría desde que se había retirado del ejercito la llamaba "señora", eso hacía más difícil el trabajo de Ukasia.

"Siéntate" Pidió la ex comandate saiyajin.

"No gracias, sólo apresúrese" Ordenó el macho saiyajin.

"En serio, siéntate" Dijo Ukasia de manera suave pero firme, Clorofil obedeció por que tuvo el presentimiento de que lo que iba a escuchar no lo haría sentirse mejor.

"Sabes, una habitación de gravedad es una habitación donde se puede aumentar o disminuir la gravedad a voluntad" Explicó Ukasia.

"¿Por qué me está diciendo eso?" Cuestionó Clorofil.

Ukasia no pudo hablar, sólo proyecto mentalmente en Clorofil el recuerdo de la conversación de los rosgotkanos, las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a salir de los ojos del macho saiyajin. Ninguno fue capaz de detenerlo cuando de pronto salió corriendo de la habitación. Ukasia corrió y lo alcanzó antes de que él entrara a la primera nave que encontró.

"Dejame ir, Ukasia, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS" Ladró Clorofil

"NO LO HARAS… todavía no. Mañana habrá luna llena en Rosgotk, hoy tienes que ir al ritual de despedida de tu mujer y de tu hijo, pero mañana yo misma te llevaré frente a los asesinos de tu hijo" Prometió Ukasia.

"Te has vuelto loca mujer, tú no sirves en la guerra" Ladró Cinatropo.

"Mira mocoso estúpido, tú ni siquiera habías nacido cuando yo ya estaba peleando batallas por todo el universo" Rugió la mujer ofendida al rey saiyajin.

"Cálmate, yo sólo quiero decir que tu estas bastante vieja para esto" Advirtió Cinatropo.

"Tú no eres mi padre para prohibirme nada, no voy a permitir que cuide de mi un imbécil 15 años más joven que yo" Gruñó Ukasia.

"Te advierto que si vas a la guerra no voy a cuidar tu espalda" Ladró el rey Saiyajin.

"No lo necesito, tampoco voy a cuidar de la tuya" Gruñó Ukasia.

Después de esa discusión entre el rey y su prima, comenzó un incómodo silencio que se extendió por varios segundos.

"Alamorche, quiero en 20 minutos a todos los saiyajins preparados para ver el ritual de despedida de la mujer y el hijo de Clorofil" Cinatropo ordenó a un integrante del grupo de sabios.

Todos los saiyajins estaban reunidos en la plaza pública que pertenecía a los de clase baja, normalmente durante los rituales de despedida sólo asistían los integrantes pertenecientes a la misma clase de la persona a quien habría que hacerle el ritual, a veces asistían conocidos de otras clases, pero esta vez estaban saiyajins de clase alta y clase media presentes antes de que el ritual iniciara. En el centro de la plaza veían a dos hembras embelleciendo el cuerpo de una mujer muerta recostada en un montón de paja, los familiares y amigos cercanos se encontraban observando de cerca, todos tenían velas en sus manos mientras uno de ellos sostenía en sus brazos un bebé que a primera impresión estaba dormido.

"Camaradas míos" Dijo el rey haciéndose escuchar entre la multitud.

"En esta tarde nos hemos reunido para despedir a dos saiyajins que murieron por la propia mano de quienes creí eran nuestros aliados, desconocemos las circunstancias en las que murió la mujer, sólo nos dijeron que murió por complicaciones del parto y no estamos seguros de eso, de lo que sí estamos seguros es que desgraciadamente el hijo de esta pobre mujer fue torturado, le aplastaron el estómago con un costal que pesaba 70 veces su propio peso y murió a causa de un desangramiento interno." Declaró Cinatropo y los gruñidos de rabia e indignación no se hicieron esperar.

"Los rosgotkanos estuvieron haciendo diversos experimentos con los bebes saiyajins que nacieron allá, además, ellos están intentando crear un paralizante que sólo funcione en los individuos de nuestra raza" Explicó la ex comandante Ukasia.

"Esto es culpa mía por haber aceptado la alianza con los rosgotkanos, ustedes deberían unirse en mi contra para despedazarme, pero antes… TENEMOS QUE IR A DESTROZAR A ESOS INFELICES" Declaró el rey saiyajin y los gritos de aprobación hicieron eco en todo el lugar. Después se hizo el silencio.

Clorofil estaba mirando a su compañera muerta mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su bebé revolviéndole los cabellos. La expresión del saiyajin de cabello de puntas en todas direcciones era de puro dolor, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Una mujer maquillaba el rostro de la madre muerta mientras que otra adornaba su cabeza con una corona de flores rosas, habiendo terminado el trabajo se unieron al círculo más cercano de espectadores.

Uno a uno los familiares comenzaron a despedirse de la mujer muerta, el último fue Clorofil, se agachó colocando el bebé sobre el regazo de la mujer, le rozó tiernamente la nariz con la suya y después le dio un beso en los labios mientras revolvía su cabello. Alguno de los saiyajins se acercó a poner una mano sobre la espalda de Clorofil como para indicarle que "ya era hora". Clorofil con los ojos llorosos se apartó de los cuerpos sobre la paja y asintió con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que **_los saiyajins que tenían velas se acercaron para encender la paja._**

Los saiyajins comenzaron un canto en su lengua natal en el cual expresaban que los espíritus renacerían de las cenizas para ser juzgados por el mismo Kami por sus actos en el mundo terrenal, se le rogaba piedad, y se le pedía dar el descanso eterno. Mientras tanto los cuerpos y la paja eran consumidos por el fuego. Los saiyajins estuvieron observando hasta que solamente quedaron cenizas.

"MAÑANA AL ANOCHECER LA SANGRE DE LOS ROSGOTKANOS INUNDARÁ SU PLANETA" Gritó Cinatropo y el grito de guerra saiyajin hizo eco en todo el lugar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Si quieren hacerme una sugerencia o insulto por dejarlos en suspenso ya lo saben, déjenme un comentario.**

Los nombres de los tsufurujins son anagramas de frutas, los nombres de los saiyajins son anagramas de verduras y algunas hierbas usadas en vegetales, y los nombres de los rosgotkanos son anagramas de razas de gatos. Aquí están los nuevos nombres:

Relucia-ciruela

Clorofil-coliflor

Ganora-angora

Gallord-ragdoll

Saiobini-abisinio

* * *

_**Notas**_

**con las luces apagadas***

**Este es el nombre de un fic de ****"InuKidGakupo",** este fic provocó que me doliera la cabeza por el tremendo esfuerzo que hice para no ponerme a llorar, te recomiendo que lo leas si puedes tolerar un YAOI bastante gráfico. Mencioné el fic **"con las luces apagadas"** en mi historia como para hacerle honor debido a que fue de los primeros fics de este género que lei. 

**pediatría****

Es la especialidad médica que estudia al niño y sus enfermedades.

* * *

_**"Diosa de la muerte" te desea un próspero año nuevo 2014**_

**Publicado el 30 de diciembre de 2013.**


End file.
